Super Sentai X Kamen Rider: Battle for Space and Time
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: A new villain rises. A powerful Kamen Rider known as Chronos has defeated 3 of the mighty Kamen Riders and has found his way to the world of Super Sentai. Now, the Gokaigers must team up with Kamen Riders Double, OOO, and Fourze, along with Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters to defeat this new menace and bring balance to both worlds. Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1: Fight of the Riders

Silence swept the quiet streets of Futo City late at night. The windy city had seemed this way ever since the legendary protector of this place, Double, had stopped the spread of the mysterious Gaia Memories, which were able to turn the user into a Dopant, using the rider's own Gaia Memories. Peace seemed to go wherever it needed to in Japan, as many Riders had answered the call to save their world from danger.

However, this night was unlike any before, as a mysterious plot was about to unfold.

Looking out onto the city, a young man with black hair wearing a green striped shirt sat on top of the detective office where he worked. The man thought about all that he had been through over the past few years. He had been through many cases involving the Gaia Memories alongside his partner, but had that been worth losing his family for?

"Hey! Phillip!" shouted another man from below the building. This man wore a black suit and a detective's hat, which sat on top of his brownish-black hair.

"Oh, Shotaro. I'm just looking up at the stars," Phillip responded.

"Well, we need to go," Shotaro stated, "I got a call that said something mysterious is going on near Futo Tower."

After getting down from the roof, Phillip hopped onto the back of his and Shotaro's motorcycle, the HardBoilder, and jetted toward the tower in the center of the city. Once there, they saw multiple humanoid beasts running around wreaking havoc around the tower.

Shotaro sighed and shook his head. "Looks like peace never really lasts." With that, the two detectives ran toward the creatures and began to fight. However, they soon outnumbered them and it was too hard for them to fight on their own.

Suddenly, two more figures appeared out of nowhere. One had brown hair that fell all over his head, and the other had black hair and styled it in an American fifties style.

"Glad we could join the party!" the black-haired one shouted.

"Eiji! Gentaro! What are you two doing here?" Shotaro asked.

"Us riders have to stick together, remember?" the brown haired one, Eiji, stated. With that, he revealed a rectangular shaped device with three circle shaped slots on it. Gentaro also brought out a device with 4 switches on it and a handle, and four slots for placing something inside them.

Shotaro and Phillip nodded to each other and Shotaro brought out their device as well, which was a device with 2 slots on it. Together, the 3 placed the devices to their waists, causing a metallic band to come out from the side of each and wrap around each of them to create a belt. Another version of Shotaro's belt also appeared around Phillip's waist.

Together, Shotaro and Phillip revealed a small flash drive-looking device. They each clicked a button on each device and they spoke. "Cyclone! Joker!"

Eiji himself revealed 3 medals which he placed in the slots of his belt, while Gentaro flipped the four switches on his belt, which caused an electronic voice to count down. "3, 2, 1!"

"Ready, everyone?" Eiji asked.

"Ikuze! (Let's go!)" shouted Shotaro. Together, Shotaro and Phillip placed the devices in their belts, in which Phillip's disappeared from his and appeared in Shotaro's. Eiji also reached for a circle-like device strapped to the side of the belt.

"Henshin!" the heroes shouted, activating the action to change into their rider forms. Shotaro moved his hands to push the two sections of the belt apart, causing black and green particles to fly at him. "Cyclone! Joker!" his belt exclaimed. Beside him, Phillip collapsed to the ground, his mind transferring into Shotaro's body.

Eiji moved his scanner across his belt, making a bell chime after it passed over a slot with a medal in it. He was then surrounded by medals that moved and rotated as the belt shouted "Taka! Tora! Batta!" When the medals rotated to show an eagle, a tiger, and a grasshopper on it, the medals fused together and moved towards Eiji, his belt singing "TaToBa! TaToBa, TaToBa!"

Meanwhile, Gentaro pulled on the level on the side of his belt then thrust his arm into the air. The belt suddenly started releasing smoke as he transformed.

When the transformation was over, three armored heroes stood in front of the creature. The one on the left was split down the middle with a gray metal line, with green colored armor on the right side and black colored armor on the right, with two red lenses for the eyes. The one of the right was dressed in a white with orange lines on the torso of his armor, and the helmet was rocket shaped with two orange eye lenses. The middle hero was dressed in three colors. He had a red helmet shaped like a bird, a yellow torso with tiger claws folded back away from his hands, and green pants. Each had their own belt still on their waist.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero! (Now, count up your sins!)" the rider on the left, Double, shouted.

"Uchū kitā! (Space is here!)" the rider on the right, Fourze, exclaimed.

"Why don't I have a catchphrase like that?" the middle rider, OOO, muttered.

Together, the three Kamen Riders charged into the fray to fight the beasts. Double used multiple punches and kicks that seemed to use the wind to hit them. OOO activated the Tora claws on his arms to slice up some of the creatures. Fourze used his combat techniques, and occasionally pulled out a strange device known as an Astroswitch, placing it into one of the slots and activating it, with the belt shouting "Launcher on!" and a missile launcher appearing on his right leg, which he used to shoot missiles at the creatures.

After a bit of fighting, the trio had defeated all of the creatures, who reduced to dust. This was rather confusing to the riders. Suddenly, they heard slow clapping in the distance. A man with blond hair walked up toward the heroes. On his waist was a belt that looked similar to Double's, but one slot was not present on the left side of the device.

"Good show. Good show, my friends," the figure sneered.

"Who are you?!" Double demanded.

"Me? I'm just a simple man passing through. You seemed to do a good job facing my minions." With that, he revealed a Gaia Memory that was grey and white. He clicked the button, which caused it to shout "Clone!"

"You sent those things at us?!" OOO responded.

"Why, of course. But, that's not the only trick up my sleeve," he replied as he placed another Gaia Memory into his belt and activated it. "Henshin," he stated darkly. The driver shouted "Chronos!" as yellow-gray particles flew toward him, turning him into a gold-armored warrior and producing a shock wave that knocked the three riders to the ground, de-transforming them.

"What… what are you?" Eiji exclaimed.

"I am the newest ruler of this world. Master of Dimensions! I…" the evil rider said, "am Kamen Rider Chronos." With that, 4 portals opened behind Phillip, Shotaro, Gentaro, and Eiji, sucking each of the heroes into one portal, where they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Notes: I've always wanted to take an attempt at a Kamen Rider/Super Sentai Crossover. I personally thought the idea would be great of Riders Double, OOO, and Fourze teaming up with the Gokaiger. Note that I live in America, so this may not be accurate to the show, but I will try to keep them acting as japanese to the show as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pirates Return

Aboard the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaiger prepared for another great meal as the pirate ship sailed closer to Earth. It had been way too long since the 6 pirates had returned to this planet after they had tried to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Now, after defeating the Zangyack Empire, the crew of the Galleon were returning to a planet held in close regard to their hearts.

"Okay, everyone, food is served," stated Don. He placed the food down in front of the other Gokaiger as they prepared to eat. Don had curly blond hair and wore a green pirate jacket.

"Wow, Don! Your meals are always the best around!" Gai shouted. The red-haired Gokaiger was one of the more recent teammates who had joined the Gokaigers when the team had first arrived on Earth. Since then, the Earthling had really proven his worth on the team.

After the team had finished eating, they looked down onto the planet that they had protected so long ago and wondered how much the planet had changed. Being Gai's home planet, he was looking forward to getting back home again.

The leader of the crew, Captain Marvelous, took the helm to ensure that they would land safely. "Navi, what's the status of the surface?"

The Gokaiger's robotic parrot, Navi, flew down and perched itself on Marvelous's shoulder. "Everything looks alright on the surface, Captain. However, I am getting strange interference from the area in which we intend to land."

"Hard to believe it's been two years since we left this planet," the black-haired Gokaiger Ahim stated. She looked down upon the blue planet and smiled.

Suddenly, Navi started flapping around, panicked. "Alert! Alert! I sense a great power heading towards us!"

The stoic blue Gokaiger Joe looked up toward Navi. "Is it the Zangyack?"

"Impossible!" Luka replied, "We defeated the Zangyack!"

"Whatever it is, we'd better brace ourselves," Marvelous warned. Turning the wheel, the Gokai Galleon swerved to the right, barely avoiding a massive energy blast coming at them from the planet.

"Gai, keep the Gokai Galleon steady. Everyone else, we go down to the surface," Marvelous ordered. The remaining 5 Gokaiger nodded, and the Galleon rushed toward the surface of the planet.

* * *

As the 5 pirates got off the Gokai Galleon, they saw multiple monsters running around everywhere. They instantly sprang into action, using their Gokai Sabers and Gokai Guns to defeat the creatures. However, the creatures began to swarm the Gokaiger, poised to strike.

Instantly, Marvelous revealed a cell phone-like device and flipped it open. The other Gokaiger did the same. Each then pressed a button on their belt buckles, revealing a miniature statuette of an armored warrior. They pressed a button on each figure, and it turned into a key, which they put into the key hole on their device.

"Gokai Change!" the five shouted. Instantly, they were enveloped in a bright light, and they emerged in armor that reflected the key they had used.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

The red warrior, Marvelous, raised his arm toward the creatures. "Kaizoku Sentai…"

"Gokaiger!" they all shouted.

Together, the Sentai charged the creatures, mowing them down with their weapons. However, they eventually got separated during the fighting. Gokai Green, Don, found himself surrounded by the creatures, when Gokai Yellow, Luka, sliced them with her Gokai Saber.

"Let's switch," Luka said, throwing her Gokai Gun to Don. The green warrior nodded, throwing his Gokai Saber at a nearby enemy, while Luka rushed over to grab his saber from the creature's destroyed body and used it and her own to chop up more bad guys. Don continued to shoot the creatures at a distance, using both Blasters to hit the strange monsters.

Meanwhile, Marvelous, Joe, and Ahim became cornered by the gray beasts. Thinking fast, the three pressed the buttons on their belts, causing it to rotate to reveal new Ranger Keys.

"Gokai Change!" they shouted, placing the keys into their devices. Lights appeared around the trio, with their Mobirates shouting "Abarenger!" When the lights faded, the three were in different dinosaur-like costumes, and Ahim's costume had changed from pink to yellow. The three then pulled out different weapons. Marvelous revealed a red rod with a T-Rex head on it. Joe activated a blue Triceratops-looking shield. Ahim revealed two Pterodactyl boomerang-like devices. The three rangers put the weapons together to form the Dino Bomber, and blasted all of the creatures in their way.

Together, the Gokaiger got together in front of a massive wave of creatures. Marvelous, Joe, and Ahim had returned to their normal Gokaiger costumes, and Ahim had traded her Gokai Saber with Joe's Blaster.

"I think it's time we finished these guys," Marvelous stated, inserting two ranger keys into his Gokai Gun and Gokai Saber. The others nodded in agreement, as they placed ranger keys into their weapons as well.

"Final Wave!" their weapons shouted, as they glowed with power. Joe and Luka slashed at half of the enemies with their Gokai Sabers, while Don and Ahim used their Gokai Guns to launch blasts of energy and the other half. Marvelous finished the job with shooting one blast toward the center of the crowd, then sending a massive energy slash to speed up the shot and increase its power, which caused a massive explosion that destroyed all the creatures.

"We did it!" Don cheered, dancing around happily. Suddenly, the Gokaiger heard slow clapping. They turned to see a gold warrior walking towards them, holding a dagger with a small stick-like device inside the hilt.

"So, this is the famous Gokaiger?" the figure stated, "I'm going to enjoy defeating you and taking over your world."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Luka shouted.

"Me?" stated the warrior, "Just your average Kamen Rider who's come to take over all dimensions. You can call me Kamen Rider Chronos, though."

"Kamen Rider… Chronos?" Ahim inquired.

"Whoever you are, we won't let you take over this planet!" Marvelous yelled.

Chronos let out a sinister chuckle, and then turned to Marvelous. "I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly, Joe charged Chronos, holding his Gokai Sabers in one hand. Luka and Marvelous threw their Gokai Sabers into his other hand as he ran. He slashed with all 5 Sabers at Chronos, but as he did, time seemed to slow down. Chronos then kneed Joe in the stomach, causing him to fall over and de-morph. Ahim and Marvelous then fired their Gokai Guns at Chronos, but the Rider seemed to dodge all the shots that came his way. He then revealed another stick like device and pressed the button on it. "Blast!" it stated. Placing the Blast Memory into his dagger, he sent out an explosion of energy that brought the two rangers down as well. Don suddenly charged at Chronos, but the gold rider anticipated the Green warrior's attack and uppercutted him, sending Don flying. Luka, as the only ranger still conscious, grabbed Joe's Sabers and placed them on special chains, swinging them at Chronos. To her surprise, he dodged all the attacks and then blasted her as well.

"Now there is nothing that stands in the way of victory!" Chronos cackled as the four rangers tried to stand up, "Farewell, Super Sentai!" With that, portals opened up around the rangers, sucking them into the darkness. Chronos then disappeared from sight, his laugh still lingering in the air.

* * *

Don suddenly fell back onto the ground. He had no idea where the other rangers were, and his body hurt greatly from being shot into the sky by the gold rider, Chronos.

"Marvelous? Joe? Luka? Ahim? Anyone?" he shouted.

He then looked above him to see the Gokai Galleon overhead.

"Gai, Navi, we have a situation. The others… the others are gone!"

* * *

Notes: Well, this took a while. After much procrastination, my computer breaking down, and Kid Icarus Uprising, I finally finished Chapter 2. Now, I know there are a lot of breaks in continuity, like "Wasn't the Gokai Galleon destroyed in Go-busters Vs. Gokaiger?" and "How can they still use the Ranger Keys?" I'm just gonna say Fanfiction Logic, and that is an appropriate answer. Also, I originally accidentally typed in "Great Sacred Treasure" instead of "Greatest treasure in the Universe" when first writing this. Geez, I've been playing too much of Kid Icarus!


	3. Chapter 3: Another World

Phillip awoke to find himself lying down in a grassy field in the middle of a park. He looked around, and realized he was still in Futo City, but something seemed… off. He sat up, and then cringed at the pain in the back of his head. He must have taken quite a fall.

He then realized that none of the other Riders or Shotaro were with him. He looked around, but saw no sign of them.

"This doesn't seem right…" Phillip said, but stopped when he saw a young woman lying a few feet away from him. The girl was in a pink and white dress and had black hair similar to Phillip's.

Phillip ran over to the lady and tried to wake her up. "Hey, are you alright?"

The woman stirred, and then awoke. "What? Where… where am I?"

Phillip sighed, happy that she was alright. "I wish I knew. This looks like my home city, but…" he then interrupted himself, "I'm Phillip, by the way."

The young woman stood up and bowed politely to Phillip. "Ahim de Famille, at your service."

Phillip smiled lightly at Ahim, and then looked out at the city. "We'd better find out what's going on here. The last thing I remember is me and my partner, Shotaro, and two of our comrades were defeated by this gold warrior who called himself a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen… Rider?" Ahim wondered, remembering that the warrior she and the other Gokaiger had fought called himself a Kamen Rider.

Phillip then pulled out a cell phone-like device, which reminded Ahim of her Mobirates, and flipped it open. "Shotaro? Do you read me? Shotaro!" He soon realized that he wasn't going to get Shotaro on the other side and put away the phone. "We should look around and see if we can find my friends."

Suddenly, the two heard screaming from nearby. They started to run over there to see what was up, when two girls, who looked about high school age, ran past them.

The one with brown hair hidden under a fedora shouted back to the black haired girl who was lagging behind. "Come on, Lil, we have to stop that Dopant!"

"Do… dopant?!" Phillip said, suddenly going into a state of shock. _That's impossible! There should be no other Gaia Memories after me and Shotaro…_

"Hang on, Sakura!" the black haired girl stated, "We shouldn't rush into a battle without thinking things through! You're so half-boiled!"

"Half… boiled?" _That… that can't be a coincidence,_ Phillip thought to himself as he watched the girls go by. He then ran after the pair as they rushed in the direction of the screams.

"Wait! Phillip!" Ahim shouted as she chased after him.

* * *

Phillip and Ahim reached the city center just in time to see a red feminine creature, which Phillip identified as a Dopant, blasting everything in its path with fire.

"Heat Dopant… but that's impossible!" Phillip stated, lifting up his Heat Memory to ensure that he still had it with him, "We defeated her a long time ago!"

He then saw the two girls stand in front of the Dopant. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

The brown haired girl, Sakura, turned and smiled. "Don't worry! We handle things like this. Lillian, you ready?"

The other girl, Lillian, nodded as the two revealed two Gaia Memories. Sakura then pulled out a device that looked similar to the Double Driver, only it had purple where it should have been colored red. Sakura then placed the Driver to her waist, creating a belt. Lillian instantly obtained the same belt onto her waist as well.

"Henshin!" the two shouted as they placed the Gaia Memories into the Driver. The belt then shouted "Tornado! Wild Card!" as Sakura became surrounded by green and black particles. When the transformation was finished, a warrior that looked similar to Double, only with a more feminine body and had a skirt-like cloth surrounding the upper part of her armored legs, appeared before Phillip and Ahim.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" shouted the Rider.

She then sprang into action, attacking the Heat Dopant with attacks that seemed so similar to Double. Phillip just stood there in absolute shock as Ahim watched in awe at how powerful the Rider was. She then looked over to see another Dopant appear from out of nowhere, this one looking blue and held a blaster pointed toward the rider.

"Gokai Change!" she shouted, activating her Mobirates with her Gokai Pink key, and attacking the Dopant. Fighting together, Gokai Pink and the Rider fought back both Dopants into submission.

The blue Dopant, Trigger, turned to his comrade. "These fighters are too tough in this world. We must fall back!" With that, the two mysteriously disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, you better run!" the Rider shouted, "That's what happens when you mess with Kamen Rider Gemini!"

With that, Gemini and Gokai Pink de-transformed and rejoined a still-dumbfounded Phillip, who had absolutely no idea what the heck he just saw.

"That was some pretty interesting fighting," Ahim stated.

"Thank you, miss. Also, thanks for helping us fight those Dopants," Lillian stated.

"Not that we needed it," Sakura chuckled.

Finally it all clicked into Phillip's head. He wasn't truly in the Futo City that he knew. "Ahim, I think I know where we are!"

Sakura turned to Phillip, surprised at his statement. "Well, yeah. You're in Futo City."

"No…" Phillip started, "The reason I haven't been able to find Shotaro is because… he isn't in this world." He then looked over at Sakura. "Well, he somewhat is…"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"What I mean is… we're in alternate dimension."

* * *

Notes: Don't sue me, please. I did borrow a few elements from this one fanfic that I found on the website that gender bent Shotaro and Phillip, but I want to try and keep it as original as possible, and I only used the names that the author used because I couldn't think of any other names for the characters. (If said author reads this, I apologize) I guess that's my disclaimer for today. Anyways...

I had thought of multiple worlds where the Riders and Rangers would meet up, and eventually find each other. I planned on this part for Phillip and Gokai Pink to meet in an alternate world of Double and thought the gender bending idea would be perfect for another world. I mean, Phillip teaming up with Gender Bent Shotaro and Phillip? Awesome!

Anyways, Happy New Year, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Blast in the Past

Joe sat up and looked around. He didn't understand where the heck he was. The pirate also couldn't understand how that warrior avoided his attacks so easily. He had trained so well with Gokai Sabers, that there was no way warrior could have dodged it.

Joe looked up to see a large windmill-like tower in the distance. He stood up and moved to a sign posted nearby where he had fallen. The sign read "Welcome to Futo City."

"Futo… city," Joe repeated in his mind. He then looked over to see a small building with the sign saying "Narumi Detective Agency."

"I bet I'll find some answers there," Joe thought as he walked toward the building. He then stopped as a newspaper in the wind caught his eye. He looked over at it and saw the date. February 5th, 2003.

2003?! This couldn't be that time. Joe suddenly realized that he was 10 years in the past!

He then heard screaming coming from a certain direction, and ran that way, activating his Mobirates and changing into Gokai Blue in the process.

When he arrived at the scene, he saw a black monster standing in front of a man in a black suit with a matching fedora.

"Joker Dopant, eh?" the man asked, "Well, I wondered what you would look like. But…" he revealed a black stick that he pressed the button to, which caused the device to exclaim "Joker!"

"Let's see how you do with the real deal. Henshin!"

Instantly, the man placed the device into a slot on his belt, and then turned the slot to the side. Instantly, black particles swarmed the man and he turned into a black warrior with red lenses for him to see out of.

"Who the heck are you?" Joe inquired.

The black warrior turned to greet Gokai Blue. "Hidari Shotaro, better known as Kamen Rider Joker." With that, Kamen Rider Joker charged the black creature, which he had said was the Joker Dopant. Joe also sprang into action to help the Rider.

Together, the pair attacked the Dopant with punches and Joe's Gokai Saber. Shotaro removed the Gaia Memory from his belt and placed in a new one, turning his black outfit a silver color. "Metal!" The belt shouted. Activating his Metal Rod, he and Joe attacked together against the Dopant.

Suddenly, another Dopant appeared, blasting Joe and Shotaro with blue blasts of energy from his gun.

"The Trigger Dopant?!" Shotaro wondered aloud, "I thought Accel destroyed you!"

The Trigger Dopant chuckled evilly. "You just can't keep me down for long. I'm going to enjoy taking you out, Kamen Rider Joker!"

"That'll be the day!" Shotaro shouted, switching out his Gaia Memories once again. This time, he revealed a blue memory that he switched for the Metal Memory. The belt shouted "Trigger!" and Shotaro's armor turned blue. Shotaro then pulled out his gun, the Trigger Magnum, and continued to shoot the Trigger Dopant, who in turn blocked with his own shots.

"I guess it's on then," Trigger Dopant stated darkly, "Game start."

The two charged at each other, shooting their blasters at each other and having the shots collide in mid-air. Joe continued to keep the Joker Dopant at bay, but then remembered his Gokai Gun was with him. "Shotaro!" he shouted, throwing the Gokai Gun to the blue warrior.

Shotaro caught it in his free hand, and with both guns, he shot at the Trigger Dopant. He then removed his Gaia Memory from his belt and placed it inside the Trigger Magnum, causing the blaster to shout "Trigger! Maximum Drive!", then tilted the barrel of the blaster forward placing it into Maximum Drive Mode.

"Here, use this!" Joe shouted, throwing one of his Ranger Keys toward Shotaro. He then placed it into the Gokai Gun the Ranger had given him, and powering up the blaster. Joe then grabbed another Ranger Key to place in his Gokai Saber. "Final Wave!" both weapons announced before the warriors attacked both Dopants with their weapons.

However, when the smoke cleared, the Joker and Trigger Dopants were still there. "What?!" Shotaro gasped, "Our attacks should have destroyed the Gaia Memories inside them!" The two warriors then got shot to the ground by the Trigger Dopant, and they de-transformed.

"Looks like it's all over," Trigger Dopant stated, "Farewell, Kamen Rider Joker!"

Suddenly, the two Dopants were bombarded by a major barrage of attacks. Out of the shadows came a silver and black warrior, whose helmet looked similar to that of a skull. He wore a white fedora that seemed similar to Shotaro's.

"It's been a while since I've fought some Dopants. I think it's time to bring you two out of commission."

Shotaro just looked at the Rider, completely stunned by what he saw. "B… boss?!"

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Trigger Dopant.

"Kamen Rider… Skull," the warrior replied, "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

* * *

Notes: Hoorah for Kamen Rider Skull's rescue! As a note, the present time for my story is defined in 2013, or more accurately 2 years after the end of Gokaiger. So, that means that Kyoryuger and Kamen Rider Wizard would be active around this time. So, yeah. As a note, I don't plan on either showing up in the fanfic. However, that doesn't mean that we may not see some past Kamen Riders like Faiz coming into the fray. *winks*

For the record, I have never truly seen an actual episode of Kamen Rider, yet seen the movies of said show and I'm really hooked on it. Blame my troubles with actually finding Japanese Toku shows on the internet. (Damn you, greedy Japanese who don't want their tv in the US! You're the reason Decade wasn't in Samurai!) Anyways, I am rather interested in the Kamen Rider and Super Sentai shows. (Mostly since I watched Power Rangers in my youth, so yeah.)

Well, enough ranting at the end of these just to make this chapter a bit longer because of realizing that this was the shortest chapter so far. Next Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Pirates and Spies

"Are you sure they just disappeared?" Gai inquired.

"Well, they haven't shown up yet. Who knows where they went…" Don replied. The two sat inside the Galleon's treasure room thinking about how they were going to find the others while Navi circled overhead rapidly in a panic.

"Captain is gone! This is bad!" the bird began screaming. It eventually calmed down and perched on the Treanger Box, which used to house all the Ranger Keys but had now been converted to harness the different Sentai energies to create copies of the other keys to use. However, the original Ranger Keys of the Gokaiger could be used at any time, due to the keys being their personal possessions.

"It was really strange, though," Don stated, "It seemed as if the person we fought could slow down time. He was dodging our slashes and blasts."

"That somewhat reminds me of that movie in the west released years ago called The Matrix," Gai replied.

"Either way, if this warrior can control time, he's going to be tough to beat." The two thought for a moment, until Gai realized something.

"Hey, he can control time, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I bet in the year 3013, they have a way to counteract time manipulation! I could use the GouJyuDrill to travel to the future and see if the Timerangers can help us!" With that, he activated his Gokai Buckle, revealing a red and black Ranger Key. He placed it in his henshin device, the Gokai Cellular, and activated it, causing it to shout "Summon, GouJyuDrill!"

Suddenly, a giant time portal appeared outside the Gokai Galleon, and a blue drill vehicle with a Dragon-like head on the top appeared. Gai then grabbed his own personal key and placed it in the Gokai Cellular, activating it. "Gokaiger!" the device shouted as Gai transformed into the Silver and Black Warrior known as Gokai Silver.

"Keep watch of the Galleon. I don't want it to be unprotected," Gai shouted as he boarded the GouJyuDrill, which then flew off into the stream of time.

After Gai left, Don sat down and thought. Then he realized. Time!

"Navi, can you detect any temporal ruptures of where we faced Chronos?"

After processing, Navi replied, "4 temporal ruptures detected on the battle area,"

_4 ruptures,_ Don thought, _That's what happened. The others were transported through time and space!_

Just then, alarms started blaring. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Don jumped to his feet and was about to transform, when three figures appeared out of nowhere. They wore black outfits, with Red, Blue, or Yellow stripes on them. The three each had dark hair, and had a silver medal on their outfits with the letters GB on it.

The person in red stepped toward Don. "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, I presume."

"Well, who's currently here at the moment. Who are you?"

"Sakurada Hiromu." the red spy replied, then he motioned to his partner in blue, then to the yellow. "This is Iwasaki Ryuji and Usami Yoko. We are Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters."

"Greetings," stated Don, "Now, why are you on our ship?"

"We have recently picked up strange temporal activity in this area," Yoko replied, "We have discovered that your team has been involved and we could use your help."

"Well, it's mostly just me. My teammates have all gone missing. We fought this warrior calling himself Kamen Rider Chronos, and he was able to beat us all and transport my friends into different dimensions."

"Hiromu, this could have connection to the Enetron spike that happened a few weeks before. The energy had major tachyon readings," Ryuji stated.

"It can't be a coincidence. No time for contacting Masato or J. The four of us will have to move out on the scene immediately," Hiromu ordered, "Go-Busters, move out!"

* * *

The Rangers soon reached the zone of battle and began to investigate. Don was surprised how thouroghly they searched the battlefield.

"I'm sensing major temporal energy in the vicinity," Yoko observed, "The warrior you described must have been releasing a lot of it, Don."

"Well, hopefully we discover what is going on. Otherwise, this 'Kamen Rider' could cause major temporal damage across Japan," Ryuji commented.

Suddenly, the strange clone monsters swarmed the rangers, and Kamen Rider Chronos appeared out of nowhere. "Well, you must be the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters…" he chuckled, "I don't even need to waste my time here."

"Where did you send my friends, you temporal villain?!" Don shouted.

"Oh, you'll find them soon enough. Copidites, get them." With that, he used his Blast Memory and shot some of the Copidites, turning them red and transforming them into Blast Copidites.

"Another day, another maniacal villain," Ryuji sighed. The three then moved their hands toward the devices on their wrists, which activated with a push of a button, shouting "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Well, it's our job, isn't it?" Hiromu commented as armor began to form around the three rangers. A clear visor appeared out of the wrist devices and moved toward the three. "Let's Morphin'!" they shouted, completing their transformation into Go-Buster forms.

"Gokai Change!" Don shouted as well, changing into Gokai Green. The four then stood in front of the horde of Copidites poised and ready for battle.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Tokumei Sentai…"

"Go-Busters!" the three Go-Busters shouted. With that, the four rangers then rushed into battle.

* * *

Notes: Busters Ready GO! XD When I originally thought of this fanfic idea back in 2012 (before I knew about Kamen Rider Wizard or Kyoryuger), I planned on 5 major riders/ranger teams joining the fight. One of said rangers was the Go-Buster team. Initially, I planned on both Don and Ahim meeting the Go-Busters, but then realized that I could place Phillip and Ahim in the same universe and leave Don all by himself and see where I could go with it. X3

I originally planned on making the chapter draw out longer with a fight scene, but that would have been too drawn out and I haven't really watched that much Go-Busters (or any Super Sentai in general. I mostly base this off the footage from Gokaiger I HAVE seen and Power Rangers). Hopefully I will add GBs in action just for you guys, because you are the reason that I keep posting this crap. Anywho, next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Dial S for Skull

"Well, that takes care of them," Skull stated, changing back into unarmored form. At his feet, the two Dopants lay defeated by his Maximum Drive attack. Their Gaia Memories suddenly came out of them, and their true form was shown. They were the same clone creatures as before, only these ones had blue and dark purple coloring on their bodies.

"You'll regret that, Kamen Rider!" the blue creature shouted. The two ran to a strange portal that opened up, and jumped into it, causing the portal to close.

"They must also be working for Kamen Rider Chronos," Joe pointed out, but Shotaro wasn't listening. Instead, he was staring at the man who had trained him so well to be a good detective. The man looked over to Shotaro, then grunted.

"You need to wear your hat a bit better, kid."

Shotaro's mouth nearly hit the floor from the man's comment, but then Joe stepped forward. "Okay, so I want to know who you both are and why you call yourselves Kamen Riders!"

"Soukichi Narumi," the man introduced himself, "And judging by the way you two fought those monsters, I'm guessing you're on the same side."

"I'm just a bit suspicious of you both. The person who attacked my friends also called himself 'Kamen Rider'."

"Kamen Rider Chronos, you mean," Shotaro stated, "Well, he's no ally of us, that's for sure. He took out my partner and I, along with two of our fellow riders, in one shot."

"This 'Chronos' person sounds like a serious issue," Soukichi observed, "And I'm guessing by the name, he has the power to control time and space."

Joe and Shotaro nodded. The didn't intend to tell more, because they felt that telling the detective more about where they came from would only lead to disaster.

"Well," Soukichi continued, "I happen to be on a secret case where some shady scientists are trying to use Gaia Memories for that purpose. It may be connected to your dilemma." He turned and walked toward his agency building. "You two are welcome to come along if you like."

"Of course! We need to stop Kamen Rider Chronos at all costs!" Shotaro replied.

"By the way, young man, what is your name?"

Shotaro thought about telling him for a moment, then decided it was safe. "Hidari Shotaro, sir."

"Well, Shotaro, hopefully we will get to know each other soon in the future."

As Soukichi walked toward the detective agency, Shotaro sighed and looked down depressed. "Yeah. We'll know each other soon enough."

* * *

The Detective office seemed exactly like Shotaro had remembered it. He guessed it didn't change much over 10 years. There was still the front lobby room outside where Soukichi had his desk. Soft chairs and a coffee table occupied the lobby, perfect for relaxing or for clients to wait for Soukichi to see them. Shotaro also knew that in a secret room in the office was where he and Phillip would keep their devices to help them as Double.

"Now then," Soukichi stated, "you two make yourselves comfortable here. I have some business to attend to over here."

"Of course, Bo… I mean, Soukichi," Shotaro said, sitting down in one of the seats. Joe sat in the seat across from him. Soukichi then went into the secret room to put together his investigations.

After a while, Joe stood up and glared at Shotaro. "I still don't trust you."

"You have every right not to trust me," Shotaro replied, "Especially after what you've been through. However, one thing is for certain, that I am your ally. However, I've been wondering… you don't look like a Rider, so what are you?"

Joe paused for a moment before speaking. "I am a member of a group of space pirates, who travel the galaxy to stop evil and discover treasure. I am Gokai Blue of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger."

"Gokaiger, eh?" Shotaro smirked, "Well, hopefully we shall be able to find out what happened to our friends and stop Kamen Rider Chronos, Blue Pirate."

"So, why do you feel so depressed around that man? Do you know him later in time?"

Shotaro's smile faded and he sighed. "I knew him once. One day, I will be his protégé, and he will be shot and killed on one of our missions… a most important mission." Tears began to stream down Shotaro's face as he talked.

"It's my fault for his death. If I had only listened to him to stay put, maybe we wouldn't have had to find Phillip again and he wouldn't have been in danger."

Joe put a hand on Shotaro's shoulder. "I once lost a friend because of my actions. I once worked for my enemy, but when I disobeyed orders, they were going to kill me. However, my mentor… my friend, sacrificed himself to help me escape.

"We can't change the past, Shotaro, but we can learn from it and work toward a better future."

Shotaro looked up at Joe and smiled. Soukichi then came back from the detective lair and looked over at the two of them.

"Well, if we are ready, we can get going. I just got a call from my client that told me that he knows the location of where the scientists are hiding out."

"Yes sir," Shotaro replied.

"Hang on," Joe started, "How are we going to get there if we have no means of transportation?"

"That will be no problem. Come," Soukichi responded. He then took the pair into the lair where there was a giant vehicle in the center of the garage-like area. The halves of the vehicle's covering was flipped down, and inside was a black motorcycle.

Shotaro stared in amazment. While Joe looked at it confused. "What is it?"

"This is the RevolGarrey. It's basically a remote mobile vehicle that can move my bike, the SkullBoilder. You can ride inside it, Joe." He then moved over to a tarp covering an object. He removed it, revealing another motorcyle similar to his, except that the back frame was green instead of black.

"This is a little prototype I've been working on. It will be able to switch out its rear portion with parts stored in the RevolGarrey. I call it…"

"The HardBoilder!" Shotaro exclaimed, surprised to see his motorcycle in the past.

Soukichi became stunned that Shotaro knew its name, then continued. "Since it needs a test run, and I feel like it is the right thing, I'll let you ride it, Shotaro."

"I'd be honored, sir!" Shotaro exclaimed.

"Good. Let's roll!"

* * *

The trio finally arrived at the objective area that Soukichi's client had told them about. After sneaking past a few guards, they arrived near a security room.

Soukichi looked at the guards. All of them held GaiaMemories on their person. "Looks like we either sneak past or fight our way in."

Joe looked around and thought about it for a minute, then got an idea. "I'll be right back."

He activated his belt buckle, revealing a yellow ranger key whose helmet was the shape of a lion. He placed it in his Mobirates, causing it to shout "Hurricanger!" and change him into the yellow ranger on the key. Using Hurricane Yellow's ninja abilities, Joe tunnelled underground, causing the guards to get sucked under, to which he knocked them out with his lion hammer. When he finally surfaced, all the guards were unconcious in the ground.

"Not bad," Shotaro stated, "But how come you look different from before?"

"I can use the other 34 Sentai teams' powers whenever I need to," Joe stated while changing back to normal, "Thanks to the power of the ranger keys, my team can change into Sentai heroes whenever we need to."

"That kinda reminds me of one of our fellow riders, Decade," Shotaro remarked, "Only with cards instead of keys."

Shotaro and Joe entered the security room to check the security tapes and footage for anything suspicious, while Soukichi used the computer to hack the database.

Soon, Shotaro came across something really interesting. "Hey, isn't that…"

The footage he was looking at showed a scientist with blond hair and looked just like Chronos. After zooming in on the person, they saw a golden Gaia Memory in his hand.

"That's Chronos! He's the Kamen Rider who sent us here!" Joe shouted.

"So, that's Chronos…" Soukichi mused, "Well then, let's see what he knows."

He began to check the computer for everything that was in the database. However, they eventually came across a file on a data chip containing information. When they pulled up the file, it was a picture of one of the minions they had faced.

"That's one of those weird minions Chronos had!" Joe gasped.

"It says they are part of a program discovered by these scientists 6 years ago. The data file calls them… Project Nejiranger?"

Joe suddenly stood in shock. He remembered one of Gai's long lectures about the history of the Super Sentai, and realized that these were the data stored on the biologics of the enemies of the Megarangers.

"These guys… are from my world!"

"What do you mean, Joe?" Soukichi asked.

"Years before my friends and I ever arrived on Earth, a team known as the Denji Sentai Megaranger fought an evil force called the Nejirangers, who were evil doppelgangers. They were defeated, but their biometrics were turned into data chips."

"So, these 'Nejirangers' have basically their blueprints in the hands of these Scientists?" Shotaro asked.

"How did they get to this world, anyways? Gai said Mega Silver destroyed the data chips."

"Whoever the Nejirangers worked for must have created back-up copies and scattered them across Earth," Soukichi deduced.

"Either way, we must get Chronos and stop him from whatever he's planning."

Just then, black copies of the Nejirangers surrounded the three. They all held blasters out and ready to shoot.

"I think we're gonna have trouble with that," Shotaro muttered.

* * *

Notes: God, it's been forever since I updated this! Maybe it was because of school and Next Den-O, but seriously. Anyways, I thought of Pairing Joe and Shotaro together because they both have dealt with loss. However, this was the only one I spent long hours thinking about and not just throwing the rangers and riders together at random.

Also, another thing that I hadn't thought of at first was the Copydites being copied versions of the Nejiranger. It did seem like the right choice, though. Plus, there's not that many options for minion designs.


	7. Chapter 7: Time Jump

Eiji looked around. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings and felt completely lost. Chonos's power was really strong, he had to admit, but he would find a way back to beat him.

Suddenly, a strange object flew overhead. Eiji thought it was an airplane, but in reality it was a flying car.

"What's going on here?" Eiji asked. "I must get to the bottom of this."

He suddenly saw a yellowish glimmer in the distance. He couldn't see it in the distance, but from what it looked like, it was an armored warrior of gold or yellow color.

"Chronos!" he shouted, charging toward the figure. He placed three of his O Medals into his belt as he ran and scanned them. "Taka! Kamakiri! Cheetah!" the belt shouted. Eiji then changed into OOO, but his arms were green and had sword-like blades folded back, and his legs were yellow. He then sped at the figure with supersonic speeds and sliced at it with his sword arms. The warrior jumped back and drew its sword, then fought Eiji sword-to-sword. The figure then grabbed a strange key from its belt, placed it in a cell-phone like device, and shouted "Gokai Change!" in a surprisingly feminine voice. The device the warrior was carrying shouted "Shinkenger!" and the yellow fighter's armor changed into something similar to a samurai's outfit.

"Wait…" Eiji hesitated, realizing the fighter he thought was Chronos was actually… a woman. The yellow warrior revealed a three bladed boomerang, and she threw it at OOO. Eiji switched out the middle medal he had for a blue one, and scanned his belt again. "Taka! Unagi! Cheetah!" His arms turned blue and tentacle-like whips appeared from his wrists, deflecting the boomerang away. The yellow warrior activated another key, this time with her device shouting "Gaoranger!" and changing her armor to resemble that of an eagle. Under her arms came metallic wings that she used to fly towards Eiji.

"So, that's how you want to play, eh?" he remarked. He replaced the arm and leg slots of the OOO driver with red medals, like his Taka medal, and scanned.

"Taka! Kujaku! Condor!" the belt shouted, then began to sing, "_TaJaDoru!_"

Sprouting wings of his own, Eiji, now as the red armored TaJaDor form, flew toward the yellow warrior as they clashed in mid-air battle. After a few attacks, he backed off and placed eight medals inside his special weapon in that form, the TaJa Spinner. He placed his OOO scanner to the disc, which began to rotate the O Medals inside, then it shouted "Giga Scanning Charge!" Eiji then turned the disc towards his opponent, which shot a powerful blast of fire at her. When he landed, Eiji removed the Driver from his waist, returning him to human form. The yellow warrior had also changed out of armored form. She had brown hair, and wore yellow attire. She glared at Eiji with fury.

"What was that for?!" she shouted, standing up and dusting herself off.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were… someone else."

"If Marvelous and the rest of the team were here, you'd be dead meat!" the girl growled. She then looked around and realized she wasn't in her world anymore. "Hey, where are we, anyways?"

"That's what I want to know. Last thing I remember is that false Rider named Chronos throwing us through different dimensions."

"Did… did you just say Chronos?!" the girl gasped. Eiji at that moment realized that this girl had also encountered the evil Rider as well.

"That guy completely beat my team and I," she continued, "God, I sure hope they're alright. We should probably go to find them…"

Suddenly, a large dinosaur-like drill flew over their heads. The girl looked at it with joy and jumped up and down. "The GouJyuDrill! That has to be Gai!"

She then ran in the direction the flying drill was headed. "Hey, wait!" Eiji shouted, running after her. After finally catching up to her, she stared at the sky. A giant blast of energy had attacked the GouJyuDrill, and it was plummeting toward the ground.

"Gai! I have to help him!"

"Hang on. I'll help. Seeing as we're on the same side, we need to work together to fight a common enemy."

The girl sighed, then turned toward Eiji. "Fine. You can help me. But I'm still not going to forgive you for randomly attacking me."

The two ran toward the wreckage, where Eiji saw a silver figure crawling out of the machine. He looked hurt, and needed help badly.

The silver warrior looked up and saw the girl. "Luka!" he shouted.

The girl, Luka, looked worried. "Don't worry, Gai. We'll help you out of here!"

Suddenly, a group of Copidites swarmed the GouJyuDrill, ready to attack Gai. Eiji and Luka ran into action, preparing their transformation devices.

"Gokai Change!"

"Henshin!"

Luka transformed into her default Gokaiger form, while Eiji's OOO form was completely green, with the helmet resembling a stag beetle.

"Kuwegata! Kamakiri! Batta!" "_Gata Gata GataKiriBa! GataKiriBa!_"

GataKiriBa OOO then started to split up into multiple clones of OOO. Together, the clones charged altogether to battle the Copidites, while Luka got Gai to safety.

Once Gai was safe, Luka looked over at Eiji's fighting. "Not bad. But I can do better!" She then revealed a weird trumpet-like device with 5 key holes on it. "I hope this reverse engineered copy of Basco's trumpet actually works." She placed 5 yellow keys into the trumpet, turned them, and blew into the horn.

"Goseiger! Shinkenger! Go-Onger! Gekiranger! Boukenger!" the trumpet shouted, then it spouted out 5 yellow warriors of the past Sentai teams. Luka and the 5 ranger clones then charged to help Eiji fight the Copidites. OOO fought with his sword blades and shot lightning from the stag beetle horns on his helmet. Luka used her Gokai Saber to slice the Copidites, while the clones of Go-On Yellow and ShinkenYellow used their weapons to take out a bunch of Copidites from far away. BoukenYellow and GoseiYellow used their claw weapons while GekiYellow punched with intense speed at the Copidites. Some of the Copidites who were out of the ordinary, being completely bright red, shot fireballs at Luka.

"Look out!" Eiji shouted, running toward her while replacing the green medals with blue. Scanning the medals, the OOO Driver activated a new combo.

"Shachi! Unagi! Tako!" "_Sha Sha Shauta! Sha Sha Shauta!_"

He used the tentacle whips on the Shauta combo to pull Luka away from the shot then blasted the red Copidites with water.

"Thanks," Luka stated. She then pulled out another key whose helmet looked wolf-like. "Shall we finish this?"

Eiji pulled out his own yellow medals and proceeded to replace them. "Of course."

"Gokai Change!"

"Gingaman!" Luka changed into GingaYellow and sped toward the Copidites.

"Lion! Tora! Cheetah!" "_Lata Lata LaToraTah!_"

Eiji's yellow LaToraTah form had a helmet that looked like a lion's mane. Using the Cheetah superspeed, he sped toward the Copidites with Luka. Together, the duo sliced up the Copidites and defeated all of them for good.

After un-transforming, Luka and Eiji moved toward Gai, who was getting up slowly from his injuries. "Are you alright, Gai?"

Gai slightly winced from the pain, but got up. "Yeah. I'm fine. But, what are you doing here in 3013, Luka?"

Eiji suddenly stood in shock. "Three… 3013?!"

"I came here to find out a way to beat Chronos. Hopefully, the Timerangers can help us. I also just realized that those creatures looked like the Jaden Sentai Nejiranger. That could be important."

"Nejiranger…" Luka thought, "Oh yeah! Those evil Sentai who you told us about when you rant about the past Sentai."

"Well, hopefully, we can be able to travel with you back to the past to beat Chronos," Eiji stated excited.

"Yeah… about that…" Gai hesitated, "GouJyuDrill has been heavily damaged, so unless we can get it fixed, we'll be stuck in the future."

"Oh, great! What can be worse than that?!"

Suddenly, a new wave of enemies different from the Copidites appeared. These ones were more metallic, and had a diver helmet-like head.

"Well, looks like it just got worse," Luka groaned.

* * *

Notes: Time 4 Time Force! XD I had a bit of trouble thinking of a 3rd world initially to have Eiji and Luka be in. Then I remembered my childhood watching Power Rangers on ABC Family when it was still on that channel. Next to Wild Force and Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force was one of my favorite series from the Saban Era. Disney era had a few good ones in SPD and Dino Thunder, but the others were either okay or downright terrible (I'm looking you square in the face, RPM!). Samurai was a somewhat good series, and I am actually looking forward to Megaforce, but I will always remember the Post-Zordon era for some of the best PR seasons.

Anyways, I'm pretty sure OOO is what got me into Kamen Rider in the first place (either that or Double). Knowing the very little Kamen Rider had been portrayed in America (the bad receptioned Masked Rider and Dragon Knight, which my friend who used to live in Japan personally hates), it's a miracle I learned of this japanese masterpiece.


	8. Chapter 8: Reverse Rider Gemini

_Aha! Bet you weren't expecting a notes section right from the start, eh? Well, usual disclaimer stuff off to the side, I just want to say for those who have sent in reviews about my statement a couple chapters back, yes, I know now that Henshin Fever on Facebook has Kamen Rider episodes, and I have found a lot more Super Sentai stuff on the internet (Currently watching through Dekaranger). The truth is before that I couldn't find any Kamen Rider stuff and very little Sentai stuff. Thank you all for helping me find resources for watching Japanese awesomeness (Now if I could only find some Go-Busters...) ._

_Now, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're an alternate version of partner who is a guy?!"

Inside the tree house where Sakura and Lillian, who were discovered to be female versions of Shotaro and Phillip, set up their base, Sakura was trying to get what she could out of Phillip.

"Well, that's about right. And you are a female version of my partner, Shotaro."

"Well…" Lil stated, "He does look really similar to myself."

Sakura could not believe her eyes at this. "That is ridiculous! How can there be a guy version of me?!"

"Alternate dimensions, I would guess," Ahim replied.

Just then, a teenage girl with brown hair stepped into the headquarters. Phillip turned and almost recognized her immediately. "Akiko!"

The girl, Akiko, turned to him in surprise. "How do you know my name, and what are you doing in here?!"

She then pulled out an object and whacked Phillip on the head. The object she had hit him with was a green slipper that she always kept with her.

Phillip cringed in pain a bit, then recovered. "Same old Akiko as always."

Sakura then stepped toward Akiko. "Don't worry. He's on our side. This is Phillip. He's Lil from another dimension."

"Another… what are you talking about, Hidari?! That is ridiculous!"

Akiko then pulled out her slipper again and whacked Sakura in the head. Phillip then stood up and looked out the window. He wondered if he could find Shotaro here. He doubted it, because Shotaro was probably in another dimension entirely. Same with Eiji and Gentaro. He had to find his way back to his own dimension if he had any hope of finding his partner.

"We should probably go investigate. Hopefully, Rhea Terui doesn't get in the way." Sakura rolled her eyes like this Rhea person was a major annoyance in her life.

"Wait… Rhea Terui, you say? That must be the alternate reality version of Ryu Terui!" Phillip gasped.

"Rhea has a male version of herself too?" Lil asked.

"That must mean I'm a gross icky boy in your dimension too," Akiko despaired.

"Actually, you're female in my dimension. You're married to Ryu, though."

"Gross!" Akiko gasped, "I don't want to be married to the male version of Rhea!"

"Hopefully, that doesn't happen in this dimension," Ahim chuckled, which was followed by a whack by Akiko's slipper.

* * *

The girls, Ahim, and Phillip reached the invesigation sight to search for clues. However, there didn't seem to be much for discovering.

"This is hopeless! We'll never find anything at this rate!" Sakura groaned.

Ahim suddenly had an idea. "Hang on…" She activated her Gokai buckle, which she was surprised worked in an alternate dimension, which revealed a pink key, but it wasn't her usual Gokai Pink key. She placed it inside her Mobirates, which activated the transformation. "Gokai Change!"

"Boukenger!"

Using Bouken Pink's morpher, which doubled as a scanner, Ahim scanned the area, which revealed massive amounts of temporal energy.

"Aha!" Ahim stated, changing back to normal, "It appears there is some temporal energy here. If we can use it somehow, we could create a portal out of here."

"That's great, Ahim… but how do we do that?" Phillip asked.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be jumping dimensions anytime soon!" a mysterious voice said from behind. Just then, another female Dopant appeared, but this one was green and eminated wind when it walked.

"Cyclone Dopant!" Phillip gasped. The Cyclone Dopant then blasted Phillip away with her wind attack. Sakura, Lil, and Ahim then got ready for action.

"Ready?" Ahim asked.

"Ikuze!" Sakura replied, revealing a blue memory.

"Gunslinger!"

Lil also revealed one of her own to fight with, which was red.

"Inferno!"

"Gokai Change!"

"Henshin!"

"Dekaranger!" "Inferno! Gunslinger!"

Kamen Rider Gemini Inferno Gunslinger revealed her blaster, the GS Magnum, while Ahim, in DekaPink form, activated her D-Shot. Together, the two blasted the Cyclone Dopant. However, the green monster stood back up and blasted them back with a wind blast.

"Time to counter wind with wind!" Sakura stated, taking out the Tornado memory and placing it in the Gemini Driver.

"Tornado! Gunslinger!"

Gemini blasted back at the Cyclone Dopant with their own wind shots from the GS magnum, then switched their Gunslinger Memory for a gray one. "Steel!"

Using Tornado Steel, Gemini attacked Cyclone with the Steel Rod, while Ahim split her D-shot into the D-Knuckle and D-Stick and attacked with both of them. However, Cyclone began to build up energy and blew both warriors away. Gemini hit a light pole and un-transformed into Sakura.

Lil's mind returned to her and she woke up, running to Sakura. "Sakura, are you alright? Sakura!"

Cyclone was about to shoot both of them when a figure came and whacked her with a large sword. Phillip looked at the person, who was dressed in a red jacket and had brown hair, which was wrapped up in a bun. She looked over to Sakura and scoffed. "Looks like I'll have to handle this again."

"That must be… Rhea Terui!" Phillip gasped.

Rhea then revealed a Gaia Memory of her own, and placed it in her henshin belt. "Hen… shin!"

She turned the bike handle on the belt, which caused it to make a motorcycle noise. "Overdrive!" the belt shouted, turning Rhea into a red warrior that looked similar to Ryu's rider form, Kamen Rider Accel.

"Let's rock this," Rhea, as Kamen Rider Overdrive, stated. She then lifted her sword, the Turbo Blade, and ran toward the Cyclone Dopant.

Phillip and Ahim ran over to Sakura, who was badly hurt and unconcious, but still alive. Phillip knew that Kamen Rider Overdrive couldn't hold out forever, and there had to be something he could do.

Finally, he thought of something. "Ahim, get Sakura to safety," he ordered, removing Sakura's Gemini Driver from her and placing it on himself.

"Phillip, what are you doing?! You aren't compatible with the Gemini system!" Lil warned.

"I may not be, but you are," Phillip stated, as the belt appeared on Lil. He then pulled out his Cyclone Memory, ready to transform. "Ikuze, Lillian!"

"Oh!" Lil stated, catching onto what Phillip was saying. She then brought out her Tornado memory and the two were ready to change. "Henshin!"

"Cyclone! Tornado!"

A huge blast of wind blasted back Cyclone Dopant, who fell backward. Then, a full green rider, which looked like Double, only it had a few aspects similar to Gemini, appeared before the Dopant. The rider motioned to Ahim, who took Sakura to safety.

"Kamen Gattai: Double Rider Gemini! Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"

* * *

Notes: When I thought of Phillip going into a gender bent (as my friend and I call it, the "Rule 63" world) universe, I knew I wanted to use Phillip and his female counterpart to form a new rider. Another thing is that I completely intended for Akiko to stay female just for the little exchange of her being married in an alternate dimension to Rhea's male counterpart. XD

Y'know after recently watching the new Adventure Time episode with Finn's female counterpart coming back (my friend Jordan totally fangirled over the episode. Now that I think of it, Jordan really looks a lot like Fionna (I'm not showing a pic of her.)), it's made me think of the potential an alternate universe Rule 63 has, and that is what fanfiction is for. Also, just realized that Ice King said in the first Fionna episode it all was a fanfiction. He's a ficer like us! :O Whatevs. Next chapter is part 2 of this fight. See ya then.


	9. Chapter 9: Breezy Battle

_As another quick note, I will refer to the combined rider form of Gemini and Double as just Double, just because I couldn't think of anything else to call the form. Either way, hope you enjoy the chapter. Same disclaimers apply. On with the show!_

* * *

Double shot a powerful blast of wind toward the Cyclone Dopant. It was even more powerful than Phillip could do when paired with Shotaro or as his own rider, Kamen Rider Cyclone. Cyclone fell backward from the blast, but stood up again.

"You shall not defeat me!" she shouted, blasting back with more wind. Holding their ground, Lil took temporary control and took out a yellow memory similar to Phillip's Luna Memory.

"Cyclone! Enigma!"

Double's arms stretched to hit the Cyclone Dopant with wind attacks, thanks to the Cyclone Enigma combination.

"Nice decision, Lillian," Phillip stated.

"I have been at this a long time," Lil replied, "If not for me, Sakura would just run into battle blind every time."

"She and Shotaro definitely are hot-headed," Phillip chuckled, "Now then, let's try this…"

Phillip placed in the Heat Memory, turning the right side of Double red. "Heat! Enigma!"

Attacking with fire-based attacks, Phillip rapidly hit the Cyclone Dopant till it fell to the ground. It then suddenly began to change shape into a copidite, except it was feminine and had green outlines on its body.

"Wha… what is that?!" Lillian gasped.

The copidite pointed at Double and laughed. "You do not know who you are dealing with. I am the elite copidite created by Master Chronos himself. Created from the data of the Jaden Sentai Nejiranger, I am NejiGreen!"

Ahim, who was looking from the safe area, gasped. "Nejiranger!"

NejiGreen charged at Double and she punched the Rider, which blew them away. Overdrive ran up and attacked with her Turbo Blade. However, it was no use.

"You are all pathetically weak against me! I shall destroy you, then take over this dimension!"

"What is Chronos after, you monster?!" Phillip shouted.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself!" NejiGreen replied, attacking the rider once again. Double dodged and switched out the Heat memory for the Luna.

"Luna! Enigma!"

With the combined power of the illusion memories, Double split into three copies. Two of the copies replaced their yellow Memories for the wind and fire memories.

"Cyclone! Tornado!" "Heat! Inferno!"

The three Doubles attacked NejiGreen together, knocking her to the ground. They then each took out the memories in each belt, and placing them into the slot on the side of their belt.

"Cyclone! Heat! Luna! Tornado! Inferno! Enigma! Maximum Drive!"

Each of the clones began to glow and started to fuse together until there was only one Double, which glowed red, green, and yellow. The Rider then jumped into the air, a fiery tornado flying around them, then dove at NejiGreen.

"Double Trinity Rider Kick!" Phillip and Lil shouted in unison. When they made contact with NejiGreen, the copidite exploded in a massive display.

When the dust settled, Phillip stood in human form, somewhat exhausted but fine. Lillian woke up nearby and ran towards her male counterpart, hugging him.

"We did it, Phillip!" Lil stated. The two looked over to see Sakura, slightly injured but awake. She gave the two a thumbs-up and smiled.

Rhea then changed back into normal and walked toward Sakura. "You alright, Hidari?"

Sakura smiled slightly, holding out her hand to Rhea. "I'm doing fine, Terui. Thanks for coming to save us when you did. We would've been goners if you hadn't have distracted the Dopant."

Rhea scoffed, but grinned slightly. "Riders stick together, I guess." The two then shook hands and smiled at each other.

Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of the heroes. It appeared as if NejiGreen's destruction caused temporal energy to form into a portal.

"Well, I guess this is our ride back…" Ahim inferred.

"Good luck, you guys. Farewell!" Lillian shouted to them. Phillip looked at the teenager and smiled, glad to have come to meet her.

Together, Ahim and Phillip stepped into the portal together, heading back to their own dimension.

* * *

"Hmmm. It appears NejiGreen has failed me. No matter. It's only a matter of time before my master plan is in motion."

Chronos stood, looking into a temporal portal showing NejiGreen's defeat. He waved his hand, and 5 copidites came in. Each was colored in a certain coloration. They were red, blue, yellow, black, and silver. Another difference in the red copidite was that it was feminine, similar to NejiGreen.

"Yes, my lord?" the blue one bowed.

"NejiGreen has been defeated. Our plot to take over both the Rider and Sentai dimensions is falling out of hand. I need you all to go to the other capture zones and assure that nothing goes wrong."

"Yes, sir!" they all shouted.

As the elite copidites left, Chronos called to the blue one again. "NejiBlue…"

"Yes, sir?" NejiBlue replied.

"I have a special mission for yourself. Let your comrades take care of the other dimensions. Here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

Notes: New Nejirangers with Abaranger colors FTW... I guess. I made it that each of the neo-Nejirangers (as I will call them) is based off one of the 6 main Gaia memories Shotaro and Phillip used, and will the same gender as to each of the Dopants of said memory from Gaia Memories of Fate: A to Z. Hopefully, this seems like a good decision to you. It's so hard to please the audience nowadays...

I also apologize for this chapter being so short. I mostly just wanted to get the battle in against NejiGreen. Hopefully, I don't have these combat-heavy chapters again because they're so damn short. Wait... just realized how short the final battle chapters of Visions of the Past were. Guess I still need to work on combat scenes. :S


	10. Chapter 10: W Hard-Boiled

_Finally! Now that Sonic Legends is done, I can spend more time working on this and Next Den-O. Man, I do a lot of projects at the same time. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, and disclaimers that I do not own Toei, Super Sentai, or Kamen Rider._

* * *

"Well, what do we do now?" Joe asked.

Shotaro thought about it for a minute, then had an idea. He attacked the closest Copidite, grabbing its blaster and pointing it upward, shooting the water line which shorted out the electronics, creating smoke. In the chaos, the Copidites scrambled trying to find the three. Just then, three sounds from their henshin devices could be heard.

"Skull!" "Joker!" "Gokaiger!"

The three warriors charged at the Copidites, attacking them with kicks and punches. Joe brought out his Gokai Saber and began to slice at the creatures. Skull also brought out his Skull Magnum, which looked like the Trigger Magnum painted black, and shot at the Copidites. When they saw a clear path, the three rushed past the Copidites and ran into the central area. When they got there, they saw a man in a white lab coat with blond hair. He held a gold memory in his hand, and smiled evilly at the three.

"You're…" Joe gasped.

"Greetings, Kamen Rider Skull. I see you brought two more riders to help you, but you are too late."

"Ryoga! So, you're the one behind this!" Soukichi shouted, apparently knowing the rider.

The scientist, Ryoga Akuna, laughed maniacally, revealing his lost driver. "You should have finished me when you had the chance, old man! Because of you, We were able to take the data from the chips that we discovered in a mysterious pod we found 6 years ago. Not only were we able to craft 10 new T3 Gaia Memories, but we also created these minions! Now, since you have seen what has happened here, I cannot allow you to leave. Henshin."

With that, Ryoga placed his Chronos Memory into the Lost Driver, changing him into his gold Kamen Rider form. The shockwave blew Joe and Shotaro backwards, changing Shotaro back into human form. Soukichi, however, held his ground. He then charged at the rider and punched him full force, to no avail. The attack seemed to slow down and Chronos dodged.

"I shall rewrite history with these hands!" Ryoga shouted, punching Skull. The rider moved back a few feet, but regained his footing.

The Copidites began to swarm Shotaro, guns at the ready, while Joe fended off his fair share. Suddenly, a blaster shot hit one of the Copidites from behind, blowing it up. The others turned, and they saw Gokai Pink pointing a blaster at the nearest one. They were about to shoot at her, when a weird bird robot flew through them, taking out a good portion of them. Shotaro stared and looked at his partner offering his hand to pick Shotaro up.

"Took you a while to get here, Aibou!" Shotaro smiled.

"Well, Ahim and I had to go through quite a few dimensions to get to this time and place, as well as picking up the Fang and Extreme memories," Phillip replied, a dinosaur-like robot sitting on his shoulder, "I still can't get over that in one dimension, a hedgehog and a fox are… us!"

"Wait, what?" Shotaro gasped, then he realized it wasn't important. He then smirked as the two stared at Chronos.

"Just like old times, Aibou?" Shotaro asked.

"Let's do this!"

"Henshin!" the two shouted, running toward the rider. The bird-like Extreme Memory came in between them, as particles swarmed them. When they revealed themselves, they looked like Double, only the middle of their body was white, and their helmet had green and black fins on it. They had used the Extreme memory to become Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker Extreme. The rider revealed his shield, known as the Prism Bicker, and pulled out the sword inside, charging into battle.

Meanwhile, Ahim helped Joe off the ground as Double attacked the Copidites. "Man, you're a sight for sore eyes" Joe smirked from underneath his helmet. After trading Pink's Gokai Saber for his Gokai Gun, the two went back into action to help Double. Together, Double and Gokai Blue sliced through multiple Copidites, clearing a path straight toward Chronos.

However, a silver colored creature attacked the two. The creature had a silver rod on it and looked very similar to Kamen Rider Joker's Metal form.

"Metal Dopant?" Shotaro's voice asked. When he spoke, Double's left eye visor glowed.

"No, Shotaro. That is one of the Copidites using the power of the Gaia Memory. It is known as NejiSilver!" Phillip replied, Double's right eye lighting up this time.

"Well, let's try something different…" Shotaro added. Double then backflipped a couple of times, landing on his feet. He then revealed Phillip's three memories, placing them into slots on the Prism Bicker.

"Cyclone! Heat! Luna! Maximum Drive!"

NejiSilver charged at them. As he did, Double pulled out one more memory, which was the silver metal memory.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine," Shotaro stated, placing the memory in the final slot of the Prism Bicker.

"Metal! Maximum Drive!"

"Bicker Barrier Finallusion!" Double shouted as a large barrier came up in front of them. Metal Dopant hit the barrier, knocking him to the ground and changing him into his Neji form. Double then switched out the Metal Memory for the Trigger Memory to place inside.

"Trigger! Maximum Drive!"

"Never bring a rod to a gun fight," Double laughed, "Bicker Blast Finallusion!" With that, a massive blue blast came out from the Prism Bicker. However, at the last moment, NejiSilver seemed to absorb the energy, which converted him back into Dopant form.

"Oh great… what do we do now?" Phillip groaned.

Joe and Ahim looked at each other and nodded. Gokai Blue then revealed another reverse engineered copy of Basco's trumpet, which he then placed two keys inside and blew.

"Megaranger!" the device shouted, producing two ranger copies, one black and one yellow, of similar costume. Joe and Ahim then pulled out two keys similar to the ranger clones and placed them inside their mobirates. "Gokai Change!"

"Megaranger!"

As MegaBlue and MegaPink, the Gokaiger brought out the Megaranger's weapons, the Mega Tomahawk and the Mega Capture. The ranger clones also did the same, bringing out the Mega Rod and the Mega Sling. The rangers and clones then placed their weapons together, combining them into the Multi Attack Rifle.

"Shotaro, Phillip, let's combine attacks this time!" Joe shouted.

"Right!" Double replied, placing all the memories back into the Prism Bicker.

"Cyclone! Heat! Luna! Trigger! Maximum Drive!"

"Bicker Blast Finallusion!" Double shouted. Together, the three warriors and the clones blasted the Metal Dopant with both attacks, overwhelming it and destroying NejiSilver for good.

Mega Black and Mega Yellow disappeared as Joe, Ahim, and Double shortly celebrated the win with a pose, then ran to go help Soukichi.

Skull and Chronos were in a very heated battle. Despite Chronos's time abilities, Soukichi was able to hold his own against the gold rider. He then prepared one final attack by placing his memory into the memory slot on his belt.

"Skull! Maximum Drive!"

"Skull Finisher Kick!" Skull shouted, jumping into the air and kicked at Chronos, while a holographic skull appeared in front of him, crashing down on Chronos.

However, when the smoke cleared, Chronos was still in rider form. "Curse you, Skull! Curse you and your three rider helpers!"

"We're no riders!" Joe replied, "We're Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

"And don't you forget it!" Ahim added.

"One day, Skull, and you too, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, I will have my revenge on you, and I will rule all worlds!" Chronos then turned and ran. Skull followed behind him, trying to catch up.

"We have to help Boss!" Shotaro stated.

The three tried to go after them, but were stopped by a familiar blue figure.

"You three aren't going anywhere…" stated NejiBlue.

* * *

Notes: Yeah, this took a while. It's good that Shotaro and Phillip got back to each other to become Double. I really like the aspect of the Prism Bicker, and the fact that the awesome attack that it does with Phillip's memories and the Joker Memory is like the final color blaster from Sonic Colors. I remember that's how I first heard of Double, by someone making a comparison to Colors and that. Anyways, I thought that adding variations with the Metal and Trigger memories would be really cool... well, the Metal was used once, but it was never named to my knowledge.

Also, yes, the hedgehog and fox as Double are Sonic and Tails. I originally thought of an idea for a Sonic version of Kamen Rider Double, especially after Kamen Keyblade Duelist's versions of Den-O and Wizard with Sonic characters. Overall, it would be a cool project to tackle sometime.


	11. Chapter 11: Future Shock

_**My God, did this take forever... Anyways, another Sentai X Rider chapter has been posted. If all goes well, I will post an additional one within the next few days. Anyways, same disclaimers apply. Let's get**__**started!**_

* * *

Surrounded by the strange robotic minions, Luka and Eiji prepared their transformations. Gai was about to do the same, but winced in pain from his injuries.

"Gai, you're hurt. Leave this to us," Luka stated, as the two changed into their primary forms. The two battled hard, but there were way too many robots. Eiji used his sword weapon, the Medajalibur, to slice through some of the minions' systems. More kept coming, however, until they were about to be overrun.

Suddenly, 4 massive shots destroyed a huge amount of the robots, as four new rangers in blue, green, yellow, and pink appeared. The robots ran towards them, only to be cut down with twin sabers that the 4 rangers revealed. Luka and Gai stared at the rangers, amazed at who had just saved them.

The four then changed out of ranger form, revealing three men and a woman in white outfits with accented coloring corresponding to their ranger color. The green ranger had light green hair, and looked to be the youngest of the four. Gai approched the yellow ranger, rather happy to see him.

"Domon! It is great to see you,"

The yellow ranger, Domon, nodded to Gai, then turned to Luka. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Gokaiger. Allow me to introduce my teammates." He turned to the other three rangers and motioned toward them. "This is Ayase, Sion, and Yuuri, also known as TimeBlue, TimeGreen, and TimePink."

The three Timerangers nodded to the Gokaiger, who waved back to their predecessors. The four had initially gone back in time 13 years ago to the year 2000, where they stopped the evil Londerz Family from wreaking havoc in the past, and its leader Don Dolnero, with the help of Tatsuya Asami, a young man from the present who became TimeRed.

Eiji looked at the four rangers with major confusion on his face. "Hang on… I still don't understand this. Who are you guys?"

Yuuri stepped forward and explained to Eiji. "We are Mirai Sentai Timeranger. We are one of the many teams that has protected the earth over the years. The origin of the Super Sentai dates back to over 1000 years ago."

"Or for us…" Luka added, "About 37 years."

"Super Sentai…" Eiji stated, confused about the multiple colored warriors that he had seen today that reminded him so much of his Rider comrades.

"Now then…" Yuuri continued, "We can help out with repairing the GouJyuDrill to get you back to the past. However, considering you are here in the first place, Gokai Silver, brings me to believe that you may need help…"

"Our time has been attacked by a time warrior known as Kamen Rider Chronos," Gai stated, "We think that we could get your help to counter his time measures…"

"Sorry," Ayase replied, "but we cannot help you right now. We are currently tracking clues for the mysterious reappearance of the Londerz Family. Those minions you just now encountered were some of their cronies."

"Those were Zenitts, correct?" Gai asked.

Sion chuckled. "You were right, Domon. This guy is a Super Sentai Encyclopedia!"

Gai grinned slightly and moved toward the Timerangers. "That's me! Gai Ikari! Better known as Goooooooookai Silv… ow!" at that moment, he fell down in pain of his injuries.

"He doesn't look too good," Eiji commented.

Yuuri walked toward the injured silver warrior, placing a bronze pad to his chest. Instantly, Gai's wounds began to heal, and he began to feel much better.

"Wow! I feel great!" Gai shouted ecstatically, "Arigato, Yuuri-san!"

Yuuri nodded politely to Gai, then turned to her team. "Alright. Let's get these three to TPD headquarters and provide them with a time ship to go back to 2013. Also, we should get some people out to move GouJyuDrill to the repair bay."

"Ryokai!" the three Timerangers stated as Yuuri revealed a briefcase holding a model of a futuristic flying device. She threw it into the air, and the flyer grew bigger, until it was about the size of a car. The four Timerangers hopped onto the Time Flyer along with Eiji, Gai, and Luka, as the device soared toward the Time Protection Department.

* * *

As the group stood on the Time Flyer, Eiji stood close to Luka and shifted uncomfortably. He had to be careful, though, or he would fall off.

"Hey, I'm sorry for attacking you…" Eiji stated.

"It's alright. Thanks for helping me rescue my friend," Luka replied.

"No problem. Us Riders… er… Sentai must stick together, right?"

"Right…" Luka paused, "You thought that I was Chronos, didn't you?"

Eiji stared at Luka in shock. She knew about Kamen Rider Chronos? Could that have been the reason they are both there in 3013?

"Hopefully, I can find my teammates and stop him from spreading evil across the world."

"My comrades and I, as well, were attacked by him. Hopefully, they are alright…"

"We've arrived at the facility…" Sion announced at the controls. As they descended, they gasped as they saw smoke coming out of the building that made up the TPD.

"This looks bad…" Ayase stated as the Time Flyer landed outside the facility. Instantly, the group was surrounded by Zenitts, which pointed their blasters square at their faces.

"Well," Domon commented bluntly, "this looks bad…"

Suddenly, the heroes heard laughter come from elsewhere. Instantly, a figure materialized. The person was female, with pink hair that went down to her waist. She was dressed in an all-black metallic battle armor, and her gaze was soul-piercing.

The Timerangers stared in astonishment at the apparent leader of the Zenitts. She laughed with a dastardly tone in her voice, then spoke to the heroes. "Hello again, Timerangers. Glad you could come to my… homecoming."

"Lila!" Yuuri shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

"Lila?" Eiji asked.

"She was a member of the Londerz Family. She disappeared after Don Dolnero's death," Sion replied.

"I was left in the 21st century for 13 years, Timerangers!" Lila shouted angrily, "After Don's death, I found my way around using the leftover Zenitts that Gien had created. However, through all that time, I plotted my revenge to come back to the future and destroy you all, even if I had to wait 1000 years for it!"

"But… how did you come back?" Ayase demanded, "There was no one else besides the four of us that came back to the 31st century!"

"Let's just say… a friend helped me out of the situation…" she then gestured towards a portal that opened up behind her, and multiple black Copidites appeared along with one in yellow.

"I am NejiYellow!" the yellow one stated, hate flaring in his eyes, "Prepare to be defeated by me!" He then began to transform into a yellow creature with long whip-like arms. He flung his arms around, creating minions in suits, which had black and white scorpion-like masks over their heads.

"Great…" Eiji stated, "Now we have the Zenitts, Masquerade Dopants, and these black monster guys to deal with!"

"I'll handle Lila!" Yuuri ordered, "You guys take care of those cronies." As she said that, the four Timerangers placed devices to their wrists, which beeped in response signifying that they were ready for use.

"Chrono Changer!" the four shouted, as they jumped into the air, pushing a button on their wrist devices. In mid-air, their armor formed around them until they had fully changed into Timerangers.

"Gokai Change!" Luka and Gai shouted, activating their transformation devices into Gokaigers, as Eiji placed three core medals into his belt. "Henshin!"

"Gokaiger!"

"Kuwagata! Kujaku! Cheetah!"

As the seven heroes finished changing, everyone charged into battle against the villains. Eiji, using the Cheetah Medal powers, dashed around the battlefield shooting fire from his Taja Spinner and zapping the minions with lightning, while Domon, Ayase, and Sion stood back to back slicing the minions with their Double Vectors, which were two swords that they summoned to fight with. Sion then revealed a briefcase, which contained strange orange and white weapon pieces which he began to combine with his Spark Vector, while Ayase and Domon backed him up.

"Sion, you might want to hurry on that!" Domon muttered, being massively outnumbered by a group of Zenitts.

Finally, TimeGreen placed the pieces around the sword to create a large assult rifle-like blaster. "Okay! Assult Vector complete. Stand back!" Sion charged up the blast from the weapon, and destroyed the group of enemies in Domon's path, and the three ran towards the next wave.

Meanwhile, Luka and Gai, who was equipped with his trident weapon, the Gokai Spear, attacked together at the Luna Dopant NejiYellow. However, the monster kept deflecting their attacks away from him.

"Man, this guy is tough, but let's see if he handles this!" Gai shouted, changing his Gokai Spear into gun mode and shooting multiple blasts at NejiYellow, who reflected the shots back towards them.

"Fools! You cannot defeat me!" NejiYellow laughed, as he whipped his arms at Gai and Luka, knocking them to the ground. They tried to get up, but NejiYellow continued to strike. Just as Luka was at her limit, a slash came from the side and the Dopant fell over, as OOO stood over Luka, holding the Medajalibur in one hand and helping her up with the other.

"I think that is twice that I have saved your life…" Eiji stated.

"Oh, shut up," Luka retorted. Together, the three warriors stood together, ready to defeat the yellow enemy.

"I have an idea…" OOO informed, "If we attack together against him in succession, we might be able to destroy him."

"I like the sound of that!" Gai replied wholeheartedly, "Ikuze!"

Luka and Gai prepared their Gokai Gun and Gokai Spear in Gun mode by placing their ranger key inside the keyholes of their weapons, while Eiji changed into TaToBa form, then scanned his medals a second time.

"Final Wave!" "Scanning Charge!"

Jumping high into the air, three rings, which were colored red, yellow, and green, appeared in between NejiYellow and OOO. Meanwhile, Gai and Luka's shots charged power until they let out a powerful blast as Eiji drop kicked towards the Luna Dopant. As the three attacks made contact, NejiYellow staggered backwards as OOO placed three gray medals into his sword, and the Gokaigers used their final wave with their Gokai Saber and Gokai Spear in spear mode.

"Triple Scanning Charge!"

"Sentai Rider Slash!" the three shouted, as Gai threw his Gokai Spear at the enemy followed by Eiji and Luka's sword beam waves.

"AGH!" NejiYellow wailed as the attacks made contact. As the attacks subsided, NejiYellow stood in his original form, electricity sparking from his body "This is… my final requiem…" he stated while falling to the ground, exploding into oblivion.

"We sure made it showy there," Luka stated, as the three made a victory pose.

Meanwhile, Yuuri fought Lila sword to sword, neither side wanting to give in.

"Give up, Pink Ranger! I've trained 13 years for the moment that I take your's and your teammates' lives," Lila announced with malice in her voice, "I'll take care of you, then the green one, then those other two! After that, I _may_ just go back to the past and take care of that little boyfriend of yours! That is, if I haven't killed him already."

Yuuri, overcome with rage, knocked the armored villain back as she placed her Double Vectors together to create the Twin Vector, then slashed down at the villainess with major force. However, Lila had planned for this, and blocked with her sword, then pulled out her sinister laser gun, shooting TimePink in the chest, blasting her backward.

"You really shouldn't have let your guard down, my dear," Lila chided, laughing with malicious glee as she continued to shoot at Yuuri. One of the shots broke a piece off of her helmet, revealing her right eye. "Now, pink leader, die!"

Just as Yuuri prepared for the worst, a blast came from behind and hit Lila in her back. She turned, glaring at the red warrior that looked similar to the other Timerangers standing on top of the building in the distance.

"It's not good to shoot someone who is unarmed and injured, Lila. Because of this, I shall defeat you!" the mysterious figure stated.

"It… it can't be…" Ayase murmured, completely stunned by the red fighter's appearance.

"Whoa! So cool…" Gai shouted with enthusiasm.

"T… Tatsuya!" Yuuri gasped.

"Do not get involved in this, TimeRed, or else you'll be the one in her position!" Lila threatened, pointing her laser gun toward him.

"I'd seriously like to see you try," TimeRed, also known as Tatsuya Asami, replied, revealing his Voltech Bazooka, the VolBlaster, shooting from the long distance to blast the gun out of Lila's hands. He then jumped in front of the villainess, knocking her sword out of her hands with his Double Vectors, then crushing her gun underneath his feet. "Lila, for crimes against the Time Protection Bureau, I place you under arrest."

"Tatsuya…" Yuuri spoke, emotions welling up inside her to see him again.

"Gah! You haven't heard the last from me!" Lila shouted, running away from the battle.

"Don't worry, Tatsuya! We'll get her!" Ayase called to him as he, Sion, and Domon ran after her.

Tatsuya helped Yuuri up to her feet, removing her helmet. "I missed you…" Yuuri stated, unable to contain her emotions.

Tatsuya, removing his own helmet, smiled. "I've been waiting 1000 years to see you," he replied, as the two drew close to each other and locked lips. Gai, Luka, and Eiji stood, watching the two, until they realized they had to catch Lila.

The three caught up to the other Timerangers, just in time to be blasted by a blue figure, which looked similar to NejiYellow.

"Hopefully, I was of assistance here," the blue character stated, "Now, I should go to where Master Chronos wants me next." With that, he disappeared as Lila laughed maniacally.

"Too bad for you, Super Sentai!" she mocked, "I'll let you live for now, but next time I will have my revenge!"

As she was just about to go, she was stopped by a blast from ahead of her. In front of her was a young boy, about 16 or 17, who had a strange belt around his waist with the insignia of a circle with a lopsided T going through it.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, time villainess. Henshin!"

* * *

Notes: Yeah. I forget how long it has been since I last updated, but at least I'm uploading now. After the madness that goes on irl, it's good to finally getting back to writing about Japanese Awesomeness (which is what I call Super Sentai and Kamen Rider collectively). Anyways, Timerangers! Bet you guys were expecting I'd put them into the story and (if you have read my other Toku fic) you'd expected a bit of crossover in the series. However, you'll have to wait a few chapters before you see what happens here next...

I got the idea of adding Lila into the fic as a minor villain after reading a Gaoranger/Timeranger crossover, in which she stayed in the 21st century and faced the Timerangers and Gaorangers in the past. Though, when you have a main antagonist who can manipulate time itself, anything is possible. :)

Also, Tatsuya X Yuuri for the win. I don't know if he will end up staying in the future or not... Hmm...


	12. Chapter 12: Busters, Ready Go!

Disclaimers: Bleh. You know the disclaimers. Fanfic, ready? Go!

* * *

Backs to each other, Hiromu and Ryuji blasted multiple Copidites with their blasters, the Ichigan Buster. Meanwhile, Yoko sliced up hordes of them with her Sogan Blade while Don shot at them from the top of the building.

"These guys are seriously everywhere!" Don complained.

"This should be no problem," Ryuji replied, "We need to finish these guys off, though, before they destroy the city!"

Hiromu looked to his teammates, who nodded in response. He pressed a button on his wrist device, causing an electronic voice to shout "Call Mode!" and then he began to talk into the communicator function. "Nick, we're going to need powered custom for this…"

A voice then came from the morpher as the robotic partner of Hiromu, Cheeda Nick, spoke through the device. "Alright. We're ready when you are, Hiromu!"

The Go-Busters then pressed the black device that was held to their chest, which said in an electronic voice "Transport!" as red objects with an orange visor attached to them materialized in front of them. They placed it next to their wrist morphers, which snapped into place and yelled "Set!". They pressed the button on top of the orange visor, activating the process…

"Are you ready?"

After the indication the Custom Visor was ready, they pressed the button on the side of the visor and the Morphing button simultaneously, Causing colored armor parts to fly around them.

"Powered Custom! It's Morphin' Time!"

"Powered Morphin'!" the rangers shouted, causing the armor to attach to them and a new visor appeared on their helmets. Don stared in awe at his allies, who combined with their Buddyroid partners to become stronger. However, he then realized that he was still surrounded by minions, and thus went back to attacking the Copidites.

Hiromu jumped into the fray, moving so fast it appeared as if he were teleporting. He sliced through multiple Copidites, who disintegrated to dust. Yoko, meanwhile, hovered around the battlefield blasting every minion she saw.

"Whoa. That is an awesome power!" Don shouted excitedly. Just then, multiple Copidites charged toward the front of the green ranger, ready to strike. Ryuji suddenly jumped in front of Don and placed his hands to the ground, lifting them up again. As he lifted, a huge boulder materialized in his hands and he threw it at the Copidites, crushing them under the weight.

"Well, that takes care of them…" Hiromu stated, his armor dissolving off him. Yoko and Ryuji followed suit, along with Don. As they changed back, three robots appeared beside the Go-Busters. They matched the colors of the Go-Busters and were the shape of a Cheetah humanoid, a gorilla, and a rabbit.

"Good work as always, team!" Cheeda Nick, the red cheetah buddy-roid stated.

"What did you do? We did all the work!" the yellow rabbit, Usada Lettuce, snarked back to Nick.

"What's that supposed to mean, carrot brains!" Nick shouted, grabbing Usada by his ears, while the blue gorilla, Gorisaki Bananas, watched from the sidelines wondering if he should break up the fighting…

The four looked at the robots and sighed, then turned to the carnage that had been caused by the Copidites. Much of the warehouse area was destroyed by their attacks, and blast marks were everywhere.

"Man, we really fought a bit too hard…" Don murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"Normally, it seems as if nothing gets THIS damaged," Yoko replied. Just then, the four heard clapping from the distance, and a man in a white coat and goggles and holding a laptop appeared before them.

"Ça va, Go-Busters?" the figure asked. The three Go-Busters stared in disbelief at the man while Don gave a confused look.

"Saba? What does this have to do with fish?" he asked.

"Enter?!" Hiromu gasped, "But… you're dead!"

The man, Enter, cackled maniacally. The trio hadn't seen him since he was seemingly destroyed when they last fought him Christmas Eve.

"You can't take me down that easily, Go-Busters!" Enter replied, "Now, it's time I handle you for my collaborator…"

"Collaborator… You're working with Chronos?!" Don gasped.

"Oui, GokaiGreen! He needs quite a lot of Enetron to power his grand scheme. It shall be oh so Magnifique!"

"What are you even saying?" Don asked, not realizing that Enter was inserting different French phrases into his speech.

"So you were the one who caused the Enetron spike!" Ryuji gasped.

"Oui, Blue Buster. Now, I shall take my leave, but first…" he pulled out a pocket watch, and then placed a wire onto the object. He then opened his laptop and revealed a weird card, which he swiped through a slot on the laptop. "Metavirus… to track time. Install."

Suddenly, energy flowed into the pocket watch, which began to transform, and the laptop spoke in an electronic voice. "Ku-rok-ku Ro-i-do! Ku-rok-ku Ro-i-do!"

When the transformation was finished, the robot that appeared from the watch looked somewhat like a clock. "Clockroid, ready to start!" the robot stated.

"Well, I shall take my leave. Adieu, Go-Busters!" with that, Enter turned into a stream of data and disappeared.

"This looks bad…" Don stated, somewhat intimidated by the Metaroid.

"I'm sure we can take this, right guys?" Hiromu stated.

Ryuji and Yoko nodded to him, and the three changed into ranger form again. Don pressed a button on his buckle as well, revealing a key of TimeGreen, which he put into his Mobirates.

"Timeranger!" "It's Morphin' Time!"

The group charged at the Metaroid, but time suddenly began to slow down. The Clockroid suddenly moved towards them and knocked them all to the ground.

"He's too tough!" Don muttered, hit by the attack.

"I got this guys…" Hiromu replied, running at the Metaroid. Instantly, he disappeared from sight, moving at super fast speeds. However, as the Clockroid activated its time slow ability, Hiromu still kept moving at a rather fast speed. Hiromu moved toward the Metaroid and sliced it at multiple angles with his Sogan Blade. One of the hits destroyed the mechanism to activate Time Slow, and time suddenly speeded up.

"It's time we finish this!" Hiromu shouted. He activated his transpod, materializing a red briefcase-looking device with the picture of a lion on it. He lifted up the lower half of the case to create a cannon.

"Lio Blaster, set!" the device shouted. Ryuji and Yoko transported their Ichigan Busters, and then the three attached their Sogan Blades to the blaster devices to activate their final attack. Don then reached up and a red cannon fashioned in the design of the Gokai Galleon appeared in his hands, which he put 4 green keys into the side chambers of the cannon and then his own in the back of the cannon, then he pulled the lever, and the chambers came upright, preparing the cannon.

"Final Wave!" "It's time for Special Buster!" "It's time for FINAL Buster!"

"Go-Buster Gokaiger Special Green Charge Burst!" the rangers shouted, as the four shots from their blasters fused together into a green and silver flash that hit the Metaroid with full force.

"Time… out…" Clockroid muttered as it fell, exploding into different pieces.

"Nice work, you guys!" Don cheered, looking over to his allies.

"It's not over yet…" Yoko stated, "When a Metaroid is created, a Megazord of similar properties to the Metaroid is created and sent from subspace into our world to wreck havoc..."

"We need to get the Buster vehicles ready, fast!" Hiromu stated. He then activated the call mode on his Morphin' Brace and talked into the speaker. "Nakamura, how long until the Megazord appears?"

A young woman's voice suddenly spoke through the speaker to Hiromu. "30 seconds until Megazord transport!"

"Got it. Commander, send the Buster Machines."

An older man's voice then spoke through the speaker. "Roger. CB-01, GT-02, RH-03, LT-06, launch!"

"Don, you can pilot LT-06…" Ryuji stated, handing him the red lion briefcase device, as four giant machines appeared in the form of a red and black car, a yellow helicopter, a blue truck, and a gold and dark blue motorcycle in the shape of a Lion. The three jumped into their individual vehicles with their buddyroids, which caused an animal head to appear on the front of their vehicle, and they prepared for battle. Don did the same into the Lion bike, as they prepared for the big battle to unfold.

"Transport in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… here it comes!"

* * *

Notes: Well, I have definitely watched a lot more Go-Busters in the span between this and the last chapter I had Don appear in... How long has it been? *listens to whisper off screen* 7 chapters?! Geez! Anyways...

Well, you're probably wondering, since in the span of a few months I've watched almost all of Go-Busters "What do I (Silver) think of it?"

Well, I personally find it pretty awesome indeed. Really worth my time... Enter is a good villain, even if his French speaking is rather annoying. *sighs* Enter, you and the tutti-frutti half-baked prophet would make such a good couple... -_-' (Note: Does not like Yaoi pairings. Was just saying that to be humorous)

As for those who are wondering, this takes place sometime shortly after episode 45 of Go-Busters, before Enter's whole 5 episode scheme (Which I still need to watch and finish...)

Anyways, Follow, Favorite, and Review, and I'll see yall next time! ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Kaizoku Kitaa!

Well, this one took less time than usual. Anyways, here is Chapter 13. I think I'm finally getting back into the swing of things and it's all working out nicely. I will hopefully finish this fanfic by late June at the earliest, then work on other projects that I've wanted to get to. Anyways, same disclaimers apply. Let's get started!

* * *

"Geez, what's this guy's deal?" Gentaro asked himself. It'd been almost five minutes since he had waken up in this strange rocky plain with a cliff face hanging above when he had been attacked by a weird red pirate. As the pirate, Captain Marvelous, came closer, Gentaro knew there was no way out of a fight.

"Whoever you are, I am here to avenge my crew by defeating all Kamen Riders…" Marvelous stated, drawing his Gokai Saber and running at Kamen Rider Fourze.

Instantly, Gentaro flipped on one of the astroswitches on his belt, which caused a shield in the shape of a space-shuttle to appear on his arm. **"SHIELD: ON!"** He blocked GokaiRed's attack head on, then chuckled. "Let's see how you like sword to rod!"

He flipped the switch on his far right, which activated. **"ELEC: ON!"** Instantly, Fourze became bathed in golden electricity, which changed his suit into a gold color. He then hit with the electric rod that formed in his hand while in Elec States mode, and countered Marvelous's attack.

"Hmph. Not bad, Rider, but let's see how you deal with this!" Marvelous stated, placing a strange key into his Gokai Saber, which began to glow red. **"Final Wave!"**

GokaiRed then slashed at Fourze, creating an energy wave from it. Fourze tried to block the wave with his shield, but got blown backwards as a result. When he got up, he realized that half the shield module was hanging off his arm.

"Aw man! Do you realize how long it took for Kengo to fix this switch the first time?!" Gentaro complained, charging at GokaiRed. Marvelous prepared another energy wave attack, but Gentaro was prepared for it this time. He removed the power plug from the bottom of his rod and placed it into one of the slots in the rod, which began to sound off an alert. **"LIMIT BREAK!"**

"Rider 10-million volt Slash!" Fourze yelled, as he produced an energy wave from his rod that matched with GokaiRed's attack. The two then charged at each other, moving into the smoke that was caused by the energy clash. When the smoke cleared, Marvelous held his Saber to the neck of a Red colored Fourze, seeing as he had switched out his Elec Switch for the Fire Switch.

"I win." Marvelous stated. He then looked down to see a fiery gun pointed right at his chest.

"I don't think so…" Fourze replied, "Now, you'd better tell me why you attacked me before I set my Hee-Hack Gun to limit break blasting power."

"So sure of yourself, eh?" Marvelous wondered, "Do you really think that you can shoot me faster than I can slice?"

Suddenly, Marvelous heard another alert sound, meaning the limit break was activated and all Gentaro had to do was pull the trigger.

GokaiRed sighed, and put down his saber. "Guess you win, kid. Go ahead. Shoot me and take care of me for Chronos…"

"Wait… you think I'm working for him?" Gentaro asked, switching off his belt, "He's the one who sent me here in the first place…"

"So, I'm guessing not all Kamen Riders are villains ploting world domination, then?"

Suddenly, the two heard an evil laugh from the distance. Above them, two strange humanoids, one dark purple and black and the other red, looked down upon them.

"No, that would be our job…" the red one stated in a feminine voice.

"You… you're one of those black clone things, aren't you?" Gentaro gasped.

"Not exactly. We are the Nejiranger, created by Kamen Rider Chronos himself to conquer the world with!" the black humanoid, NejiBlack, replied.

"Now, you shall face our power!" NejiRed shouted, as multiple copidites, mixed in with Gormin and Buglars, which were minions faced by the Gokaiger and their successors, the Go-Busters, as well as minions of the Zodiarts, Dustards, along with Waste Yummy and Masquerade Dopants came down from the cliff, surrounding Marvelous and Gentaro.

"Man, this looks bad…" Gentaro muttered. He knew that he wouldn't have enough time to henshin with so many minions around.

"Not so fast, villains!" a voice shouted from above. Above on the opposite cliff edge were two young men with dark hair, who wore what Gentaro recognized as a Rider Belt. However, it was not just any Rider belt…

"We shall stop your reign, monsters!" the man on the left shouted, as the two took a pose as they prepared their henshin process.

"Rider… Henshin!" they shouted, jumping down from the cliff face. When they landed on the ground, they had changed into green and gray rider suits. However, their gloves were different as the left rider had red gloves instead of white gloves.

"Kamen Rider Ichigo!"

"Kamen Rider Nigo!"

"We are… Kamen Riders!" They shouted, making a double pose.

"Kamen Riders…" Gentaro gasped in amazment.

NejiRed looked at the two, then she laughed. "You two are all that is going to stop this army? You must have a death wish!"

"You didn't think we'd not bring back-up, did you?" Nigo retorted, as a bird-like plane flew overhead. Instantly, five objects flew out of the plane, which landed next to the Riders as 5 rangers, 4 males and a female pink, which Captain Marvelous recognized instantly.

"Akaranger!"

"Aoranger!"

"Kiranger!"

"Momoranger!"

"Midoranger!"

"Himitsu Sentai…"

"Gorenger!" the five shouted, joining the Double Riders in a pose.

"What's with all this posing?! Get them!" NejiBlack shouted. Instantly, the minions charged at the warriors. However, the first wave was instantly destroyed by something above. Five more riders jumped down from the cliff and landed by the Riders.

"Sorry we're late, Hongo-san," one of the riders, who had a red and white helmet and a green suit, apologized.

"No worries, V3. Glad you showed up now," Ichigo replied. The five new riders then got into formation to do their role-call.

"Kamen Rider V3!" shouted the red, white, and green rider.

"Riderman!" the rider beside him, who wore a blue helmet that exposed his mouth only, continued.

"Kamen Rider X!" stated the gray-silver rider holding a rod.

"A-Ma-Zon!" howled the reptilian looking rider.

"Stronger!" shouted the final rider dressed in red and black, with a helmet that looked similar to a Kabuto Beetle.

"The seven legendary riders! Sugoi!" Gentaro shouted, then he realized he needed to change into Rider form. He flipped down the belt switches preparing his transformation. Meanwhile, Marvelous took his key and readied ranger change as well.

**"3… 2… 1!"**

"Henshin!" "Gokai Change!"

Together, the two changed into their rider and ranger forms, then stood beside their allies, ready to fight.

"Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this man-to-man!"

"Let's make a show outta this…"

The 14 warriors then charged at the minions, ready for action. Ichigo and Nigo teamed up against a group of minions, using wind attacks to knock out the creatures. One copidite was about to blast Ichigo in the back, when a red whip slashed at the monster, as Akaranger stood with his Red Bute whip ready to assist.

"Thanks for the help," Ichigo stated.

"No worries. Rangers and Riders should stick together," Akaranger replied, as the three warriors charged the next wave. Meanwhile, Riderman and V3 teamed up with Aoranger against a horde of Masquerade Dopants.

"Blue Cherry!" Aoranger shouted, revealing his blue bow and shooting at the creatures.

"Rope Arm!" Riderman said as he revealed a hooked attachment on his robotic arm. Using his rider strength, he flung the rope hook around a group of the Dopants and flung them over to V3, who jumped into the air, kicking the group, then spinning to kick them again.

"V3 spinning kick!" V3 shouted, creating a windy explosion that destroyed the Dopants.

"Ki Sticker!" Kiranger shouted, whacking some Dustards with a large fighting pole with a punching glove attached. Together, he and Kamen Rider X destroyed multiple monsters together.

Midoranger and Stronger stood back to back, surrounded by multiple Buglars everywhere. The robotic minions were ready to strike, but the red Kamen Rider finally had an idea.

"Midoranger, throw your boomerang weapon. I have an idea,"

The green warrior nodded, then threw his green boomerang, the Midorang, which Stronger used his electric abilities to super-charge the Midorang with destroyed all the minions in a massive explosion.

As the smoke cleared, multiple Gormin charged at the two, but were cut down by flying cards thrown by Momoranger and a flying chop by Amazon.

"Nice job, Peggy-chan!" Midoranger complimented to his teammate. Together, the four warriors got together to fight the next wave.

NejiRed looked down upon the battle and growled angrily. "This is not going as planned! I'm going down there!"

"Red, wait! Chronos said not to…" NejiBlack interrupted. However, the female Nejiranger didn't care. She pulled out her Heat Memory, which absorbed into her body as she changed into Heat Dopant. She then jumped down near GokaiRed and Fourze, then began to attack with heat-based strikes. The two were knocked down instantly by her attacks, but got up slowly.

"Think it's time to fight fire with fire!" Gentaro shouted, activating his fire switch.

"I agree…" Marvelous replied, revealing a different red key.

**"FIRE: ON!" "Magiranger!"**

The two warriors emerged in their different forms, Marvelous taking the form of the pheonix-design red ranger of the Magirangers, MagiRed. As they rushed forward, the fire from NejiRed began to sap from her and into their weapons. Marvelous's weapon, the MagiStick, suddenly lengthened into a sword, which began to glow red with power.

"Magi Magika! Fire phoenix strike!" he shouted, while Gentaro activated his limit break attack.

"LIMIT BREAK!"

"Rider Exploding Shoot!" Fourze shouted, his fire attack shooting forward, hitting GokaiRed's sword and super-charging it, as the ranger slashed through NejiRed with a firey attack.

"I… I'm burned out…" NejiRed, changed back into Neji form, grunted as she fell and exploded, her Heat Memory falling out of her.

The two warriors changed back to their default forms, happy with their victory. "Way to go!" Fourze shouted.

"You're not so bad, kid. What's your name?" asked Marvelous.

"My name is Kisaragi Gentaro, and I am here to make friends with everyone!" Fourze replied.

Marvelous, a bit surprised be the zeal of the Rider, nodded his head. "Well, you are a fine warrior, Kisaragi Gentaro." The two then reached out and shook each other's hand.

"That baka…" NejiBlack stated to himself, moving his hand forward and picking up the Heat Memory, "Well, at least this power will be enough to handle these pesky riders!"

He then revealed his own Joker Memory, which began to move toward the Heat Memory. The two Gaia Memories began to fuse together, until a red and black memory was revealed.

"Kamen Riders… Super Sentai… you shall all perish!" NejiBlack shouted as the memory absorbed into his body. Instantly, the Copidite grew to be at least 15 feet tall, and had fire glowing around him.

"Prepare to join the next world, Super Heroes…"

* * *

Notes: I finally got to this part! From the very beginning of doing this fanfic, I had always planned the 7 legendary Riders to team up with the first Super Sentai team! Seriously, wouldn't that just be the coolest?! Sorry if the chapter is a little explanation happy. I'm not exactly the best at combat scenes...

Also, I made a bit of a reference to Fourze's Shield Switch getting broken in the series. However, I'm only halfway through Fourze, so I don't know all the details. As quoting Miu (Who may or may not show up with the rest of the Kamen Rider Club... ;) ), "Oops."


	14. Chapter 14: Count Up Your Crimes!

Disclaimers. Blah. Enjoy the chapter. Really have nothing to say except this is a part of 5-star upload Memorial Day.

* * *

"Let's see how well you do against me! Game Start…" NejiBlue stated, revealing his Trigger Memory. However, he also pulled out a green memory that Shotaro and Phillip remembered all too well.

"Cyclone memory!" Double exclaimed.

NejiBlue suddenly absorbed the powers of both memories, causing him to begin to grow. When he finished, he was around 15 feet, and was a fusion of the Trigger and Cyclone Dopants.

"Die, worms!" NejiBlue, as the CycloneTrigger Dopant, shouted. He then shot his large gun, which fired a huge tornado at the group, flinging them everywhere!

"We need to help Skull!" GokaiBlue exclaimed.

"I don't think he'll let us through from this!" Phillip replied, "I don't even think we CAN get by them…"

"Think it's time for a new combination, Phillip!" Shotaro shouted, pulling out his own Trigger memory.

"Shotaro, you're not seriously thinking…"

"I know. We don't know how the memories will react to each other, and we've only used it with Joker, but we have to try!"

"… Alright." Phillip removed the Extreme memory, causing himself and Shotaro to appear in the same place. The two held onto a pole in the lab to keep from being blown away, as Shotaro placed the Trigger memory in his belt.

"Ikuze, Phillip!" Shotaro shouted, hanging on for dear life.

Phillip then whistled loudly, causing the small mechanical dinosaur from earlier to appear. The beast then transformed into a Gaia Memory with a piece on the end that looked like a T-Rex skull, which he placed into his side of the Double Driver. However, instead of Phillip's memory forming inside Shotaro's driver, the Trigger memory disappeared and appeared in Phillip's belt.

"Henshin!" Phillip shouted, flicking the belt apart and rotating the skull of the Fang Memory around the front.

**"Fang! Trigger!"**

Particles began to fly at Phillip, changing him into a strange white and blue form of Double, which looked somewhat feral and was of spikier armor than Double's normal forms. As this occurred, Shotaro's mind went into Phillip's body and he let go of the pole, only to be caught by Shotaro's special memory gadget, the Spider Shock, activating and shooting a web-like grappling string to catch Shotaro.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" Double shouted, pulling out a dinosaur skull-looking Trigger Magnum, which Shotaro had stated if this ever happened would be called the Fang Magnum, which shot spikes toward the Cyclone Trigger Dopant, making it stop its tornado attack.

"Nice work, you guys!" Ahim cheered as she shot her Gokai Guns at the Dopant. However, the monster was still able to dodge out of the way and blasted her with a burst of wind.

"Think it's time we up the ante!" Shotaro announced, revealing his Metal Memory.

**"Fang! Metal!" **

Double revealed their Metal Shaft in Fang Metal mode, then tapped the trigger piece on the Fang memory once, causing a large fang blade to grow from one side of the Metal Shaft. **"Scythe Fang!"**

Double attacked savagely close up against NejiBlue. However, the beast blasted him back with wind and began to use its tornado attack again.

"Okay, let's try this!" Phillip shouted, tapping the Fang Memory twice. **"Boomerang Fang!" **Two blades grew from both sides of the shaft, making something of a double scythe. Double threw the shaft towards the Dopant, but it was knocked away, and accidently hit the cord holding Shotaro's body in place!

"No!" Double shouted, as Shotaro's body neared a wall. However, Shotaro disappeared for a quick second and was held in the arms of a young man with brown hair.

"What?!" NejiBlue shouted.

"You are a threat to the worlds…" the figure stated, revealing something that looked like a cell phone, pressing the 5 key on it three times, then pressing enter. **"Standing by!"**

"Now, you shall be punished for that! Henshin!" The person placed his phone into the slot of his belt, causing the phone to shout **"Complete!"** Instantly, red lines formed around his body, as he turned into a red and gray warrior with the shape of the greek letter Phi Φ on his helmet. He then flicked his wrist once, and ran into battle.

"Who's that?" Joe asked.

"Kamen Rider… Faiz!" Shotaro gasped in amazement. Faiz suddenly drew his phone out of the belt and tilted it turning it into a gun. He typed in 1-0-6 onto the keypad, activating Burst Mode. He then shot out 4 giant blasts of energy at the Nejiranger before recharging.

"Sugoi!" Ahim shouted, joining in the fight with him to shoot at the Dopant.

"Gah! I've had enough! Copidites, finish them!" NejiBlue shouted. Thousands of Copidites suddenly began to come through the doorways. However, the group heard a sound from the distance, as two figures crashed through the glass windows above.

**"Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade!"**

The mysterious two riders kicked into the Copidites, exploding them. The riders then turned to reveal themselves to NejiBlue. The one on the left was a red rider who looked somewhat like a Stag Beetle, and the other was a magenta and black colored rider with a belt in which the buckle looked like a camera.

"Tsukasa-san! Long time no see!" Shotaro greeted.

The magenta rider, Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Decade, nodded. "We'll handle Kamen Rider Chronos. He won't get away from us!"

Double nodded, as Decade and the red rider, Kuuga, ran toward Chronos and Skull's direction.

"Think it's time we finished this old school…" Shotaro stated, pulling out the memories returning his mind to his own body. He then placed the Joker memory inside, while Phillip activated the Cyclone memory, changing into Double yet again.

"I agree…" Faiz replied, placing the Faiz phone back into his belt and pulling the cover open, pressing the enter button again. **"Exceed Charge!"**

**"Joker! Maximum Drive!"**

**"Final Wave!"**

Together, the two riders and two rangers readied their attacks at the Dopant. Faiz jumped into the air, readying a kick position in the air. As that occurred, a red line shot out from a device strapped to Faiz's leg and released a weird laser cone that drilled into NejiBlue, causing both memories to release out of him and changing into Nejiranger form.

"Joker Extreme!" Double shouted and he and Faiz kicked down upon NejiBlue. Meanwhile, Joe and Ahim's Final Wave attacks intersected with the rider kicks and NejiBlue's body became weakened from the major attack. NejiBlue stumbled forward, but electricity started sparking from his body.

"Game… stop," he groaned, as his body began to explode into a massive fireball.

"Thank you for your help, Takumi-san…" Phillip stated.

"No big deal…" Faiz replied, looking in the direction that Decade had run, "We should help them out…"

"Of course!" Joe confirmed. The four warriors ran into another room with a large portal-like structure in the center, as Decade and Chronos, the former changed into a red rider that looked like a beetle, fought in the center near the portal. Kuuga and Skull lay on the ground, hurt from Chronos's attacks.

"Boss!" Double yelled, running over to Skull, "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm alright…" Soukichi stated, getting up on his feet. Meanwhile, the high speed battle unfolded between Decade and Chronos.

**"Attack Ride: Clock Up!"**

Suddenly, Tsukasa began to speed up incredibly. However, the attack was cancelled out by Chronos's time abilities, which was just what Decade wanted. The two fought each other in a millisecond, both coming out of the time distortion evenly matched, swords locked.

"You can't win! I am superior to you and anything you do!" Chronos laughed maliciously.

"There's one thing you didn't count on, though, Ryoga… Yuusuke, now!" Decade shouted to Kuuga, who had activated the portal. The instant it opened, Decade moved his feet under Chronos, tripping the rider into the portal!

"No!" Chronos shouted, teleporting somewhere else…

"Well, at least we know where he ends up…" Double stated, changing back into normal form.

"Thank you for your help, mr…" Ahim started, motioning toward Decade.

"Kadoya Tsukasa. I am the best at everything… except photography!" Tsukasa replied.

"Ahim de Famille, at your service, Tsukasa-chan," Ahim grinned.

"Well, we've found each other, but what happened to Don, Luka, and Marvelous?" Joe asked.

"I don't think Don was with us when we were brought into the other dimensions. He must still be on Earth in the present…" Ahim replied.

"Well then, we need to find a way to our time to help Don and fast!"

"I could help take you…" Tsukasa interrupted, "I've traveled through dimensions quite a few times. Maybe I could help you."

"That would be very much appreciated, Tsukasa-chan!" Ahim replied, smiling at the brown haired young man. A portal suddenly opened in front of them, readying their departure.

"We'll be there in a bit. First, we have to take care of a few things here…" Tsukasa murmured, waving goodbye.

"Thank you for your help, Decade…" Phillip thanked.

"No big deal. Riders have to help each other out, right?"

"Wish OOO was here to hear that…" Shotaro chuckled as the four heroes stepped through the portal.

"Something about that young man… Shotaro. It seems so familiar…" Soukichi wondered.

"I'm sure you'll find out about him soon enough, Skull…" Tsukasa replied, as he, Kuuga, and Faiz checked the console of the portal to see where... and when Ryoga Akuna had gone…

* * *

Notes: Wow. This is probably the shortest amount of time it has taken to write a chapter of this... Took me the day it was uploading to write... Anyways, looks like the group got reinforcements. Decade is a really cool rider, in my opinion, and his ability to change into any rider is awesome, too. Kuuga I don't know much about, and only put him there because he normally hangs around Decade in Decade's show, and Faiz I wanted to put in considering it's 2003 in the chapter, and that was the same year Faiz came out.

I am one who likes interesting ideas. You understand that when I basically make, as Sempai called it, the equivalent of Kamen Rider Cyclone using the double driver. Well, I use the Fang combos this time around. I think that Fang Trigger and Fang Metal would be cool combinations for Double. Also, I would say that FT's attacks would be "Launcher Fang" and "Burst Fang". Think about that as you will...

I finally got around to finishing up why Chronos is plotting all of time to fall, now. *sigh* Time travel and tampering always breaks my brain a lot... :S Anywho, review, favorite, and follow the chapter if you liked it, and I'll see you next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Climax Rush

Well, this took a bit longer to write. Thankfully, Summer will give me the energy I need to write (that is, if heat stroke doesn't kill me first...) Anyways, same disclaimers apply. Game Start!

* * *

The Rangers and Eiji looked in awe as the new warrior stood before them, ready to fight. His suit was silver and black, with red armor covering his chest and legs and a helmet that looked like a peach.

"Ore… sanjou!" the warrior shouted in a different voice than what they had expected.

"Grr! I've had it with you masked warriors!" Lila shouted, "Zenitts, attack!"

The Zenitts charged towards the rider, but he jumped up, assembling a sword from pieces attached to his belt, and swung down upon them, destroying them all.

"You're next, missy!" the warrior shouted, pointing his sword toward Lila.

"I don't think so!" Lila shouted, drawing her sword and running toward the rider. The two crossed blades, then sped past each other. After a few seconds, however, Lila fell to her knees, injured by the attack.

"I'd say this is wrapping up rather nicely, wouldn't you say so, Momotaros?" the rider asked, in the same voice as the boy.

"I think so, Eric! Guess we always get here at the climax, eh?"

Just then, another man with brown hair ran over to the rider, whom Eiji immediately recognized.

"Kotaro-san!" he shouted.

The young man turned his head and smiled. "OOO, good to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"Bet he's messing up the timeline again with his annoying disembodied hand partner," Momotaros grumbled.

Eiji looked down and sighed. He then pulled out half a core medal, which had held the spirit of his friend, Ankh, but was now destroyed along with the disembodied hand of a Greeed.

"Momotaros, that was rude!" the red rider shouted to the voice inside his body, "I think you made… OOO, was it? I think you made OOO upset…"

Luka then interrupted. "Eiji, who are these guys?"

Eiji pulled himself together, then looked at the two standing before them. "Guys, this is Kotaro Nogami, also known as Kamen Rider New Den-O. The rider I'm pretty sure is Momotaros…"

"Not exactly," the boy in the rider armor said matter-of-factly, changing back into human form. He then held out his hand to Eiji. "Eric Uchina, also known as Kamen Rider Den-O!"

"Den-O? Kotaro, why did you…"

"It's a long story, Eiji…" Kotaro replied, looking over his shoulder, "Well, that takes care of things here. We sensed a major time disruption, but it appears you have it covered…"

Gai looked over to the Timerangers as Yuuri and Tatsuya joined them. "Yep! Now let's find a way back to…"

His sentence was cut short by the sound of laughter, as Lila stood up from the ground and stared at them with glowing pink eyes.

"You thought you could defeat me so easily?!" she exclaimed, "13 years has made me strong, almighty Timerangers! You are but insects to me now! Prepare to fall!" Suddenly, she began to change until she looked like one of the Copidites that they had fought, except white and pink instead of black.

"Can… Can villains do that kind of thing in the future?" Gai asked.

"This is like nothing I've ever seen before!" Yuuri exclaimed, "It's like she evolved into… a monster!"

"Chronos provided well for me!" Lila shouted, "While exposing me to the temporal energies of the Chronos field, as well as his research on enemies from over 1000 years ago, I was able to evolve beyond my mortal body. This is goodbye to Lila, and hello to NejiWhite!" she then laughed manically, blasting the group with bolts of energy.

The Timerangers, Eric, Eiji, Kotaro, and the Gokaigers were able to dodge out of the way easily, but then they were swarmed by a number of Copidites and Zenitts.

"Looks like we're not leaving without a fight…" Kotaro stated, pulling out a strange train pass, which caused a belt to appear around him.

"If we didn't, that'd ruin the whole fun!" Eric replied, readying his transformation by pressing the red button on his belt.

"Henshin!" the two riders shouted, swiping the pass across their belts.

**"Sword Form!" "Strike Form!"**

Den-O stood beside Kotaro, whose rider form was a blue warrior with a red helmet holding a blue saber, and the two sliced the minions around them.

"We'll handle these guys!" Gai shouted, swinging his Gokai Spear around, "stop Lila from escaping!"

Eiji and Luka nodded, as Luka activated her Mobirates to change. Eiji looked in the medal container on the side of his belt, spotting 3 silver medals in it.

"No choice! I really hope these prototype medals Kogami created work right…" Eiji didn't trust Kosei Kogami that well, as he was somewhat manipulative, and he didn't know how well these artificial core medals would work, but he had to try. He placed the three into his belt and scanned.

**"Okami! Kuma! Kitsune!" **a wolf's howl became heard before the combo jingle began. **"O-O-O-O-Okumane! O-O-O-O-Okumane!"**

As Eiji changed, his armor became a silver color that was much brighter than the SaGoZou combo's colors. His helmet was in the shape of a wolf, while his arms had large and beefy bear claws on them.

As they charged, Eiji let loose a large howl, which sent a sonic wave that blasted back the Zenitts in front of him. He then disappeared from sight, and then slashed his claws at the remaining robots left, before going in toward NejiWhite. The two clashed sword to claw, as the transformed Lila looked at OOO with malice.

"You honestly think you can beat me? You haven't seen what I can truly do!" she cackled, revealing a white stick in her hands with an F on it. Luka looked at in and gasped, realizing it was another GaiaMemory!

**"Fang!"** the memory shouted as NejiWhite inserted it into her body, changing shape until she looked velociraptor-like in shape. She then swiped at Eiji with her armblade. However, Eiji dodged and advanced mercilously.

"Wait… what's wrong with Eiji?" Luka wondered, realizing OOO had become much more feral in this fight. It must have been from the effects of those new medals.

As OOO continued attacking, Fang Dopant blocked every attack. However, Eiji seemed to not let up. Luka knew that Eiji would eventually tire himself out and things would end badly.

"Eiji, you need to stop this!" Luka shouted, grabbing OOO's arm. The silver rider looked at Luka, then pushed the yellow ranger to the side, making her fall onto the ground.

"You cannot win, Kamen Rider!" Lila shouted, clawing deep at Eiji's chest, knocking the rider down.

"Eiji!" Luka screamed, running over to the rider, who had changed back into human form. He lay on the ground, a huge gash on his chest, which oozed blood.

"OOO!" Kotaro shouted, looking over at the fallen rider.

"This is bad…" Eric murmured, looking over at the two.

"You're gonna be okay, Eiji… Just hold on…" Luka stuttered, tears in her eyes.

"Let this be an example to you, Kamen Riders!" Lila shouted, "You shall all perish before my might! The Londerz Family shall be avenged!"

"You monster!" Momotaros shouted, as Den-O, New Den-O, and the Timerangers charged at NejiWhite. Together, Eric and Kotaro attacked with their weapons, Den-O's weapon changing along with his appearance incredibly fast, changing from a sword to a staff to an axe within milliseconds. Den-O then jumped backward, with purple armoring on him that looked dragon-like. He held a small blaster, which had started to glow with energy. At the same time, the five Timerangers combined their blaster weapons to form the Voltech Bazooka, which blasted alongside Den-O's powerful blast.

"DenKamen Shot!" Eric yelled, his voice seeming to be amplified by four other voices, one recognized as Momotaros, shouting the finishing attack along with him. The attacks slammed into Lila's Fang Dopant form, blowing her away, destroying her Fang memory.

"Grr… you'll pay for this, Timerangers! As well as you, Kamen Riders!" NejiWhite suddenly disappeared in an instant, leaving the shattered remains of the GaiaMemory on the ground.

Everyone rushed over to Eiji and Luka, changing out of armored form in the process.

"Eiji… please don't die…" Luka sobbed.

"L-Luka…" Eiji murmured, before passing out.

"Don't worry… He's only unconscious…" Ayase reassured, "Domon, call the MedLab! We need to help him immediately!"

* * *

Luka waited alongside Gai in the MedLab waiting area. Yuuri walked out slowly and looked at them.

"Is… is Eiji going to be alright?" Luka asked.

"He's stabilizing, and he's healing in a bacto-tank. It is most likely that he will recover…" Yuuri replied.

"We need to stop Lila!" Gai stated, "She and Chronos are planning something major right now, and we need to find everyone to stop it!"

"Luckily…" Tatsuya interrupted, holding a strange robotic owl, "TAC here has records of where your friends might be."

"I've located the genetic signature of your friends in two times," the owl, TAC, spoke, "1976 and 2013."

"1976? That… that's impossible…" Luka murmured.

"Considering how you two got here, it's not impossible," Gai replied, "I know that Don is currently in 2013, so you should head to 1976 to find Marvelous and the others."

"Wait… what about you?" Luka asked.

"I am going on a different mission. I need to find out how to stop Chronos, and I have an idea how to do it…"

Luka looked at her enthusiastic teammate and smiled. "Good luck then, Gai."

"We'll prepare a Time Ship for you to head to 1976, Luka," Yuuri told the ranger, "Good luck with finding your team."

"Thank you, Yuuri-san," Luka replied, as she walked toward the Time Ship hanger.

Yuuri turned to Tatsuya as Gai left as well. "3 years… it's hard to believe it's been so long since I last saw you…"

"Yuuri… I am so happy to see you…" Tatsuya replied.

"How are you here? I don't even understand…"

"I have tracked Lila's whereabouts for the past few years after she had resurfaced. It was about 5 years ago when she revealed herself again. I followed her through a time portal that her "collaborator" had created for her. It was thanks to TAC that I was able to find the energy signature of the portal…"

"It was nothing really," TAC blushed, or a robot's equivalent to blushing…

"I… I just can't believe you came back…" Yuuri stuttered.

"Yuuri…" Tatsuya interrupted, "Please come back with me to 2013! Life is not the same without you. I need you, Yuuri… I love you…"

"Tatsuya… I can't…"

"Then let me stay in the future with you! I want to be here with you, Yuuri!"

"Tatsuya…" Yuuri looked into his eyes for a brief moment, then turned her head away and walked in the direction Luka went…

"Tatsuya…" TAC looked at Tatsuya, his robotic eyes looking concerned.

Tatsuya sighed, looking in Yuuri's direction. "Three years ago… that's how long it has been since I saw her. I remember getting the call from Akaranger. How he told me that the Zangyack had attacked, and how he had called in every Sentai to deal with the threat. Except… I didn't expect…"

His mind flashed back. He was alone, fighting hordes of Gormin. They had overwhelmed him, until he saw four flashes of light pierce the bodies of some surrounding him. He looked up to see his team there to help. Together, they tried to fight off the Zangyack with the help of the other 33 Sentais, which ultimately ended with the loss of his powers and the disappearance of his team. It wasn't until later that he learned the Timerangers went back to their time, and he continued to trace Lila at that point without his powers for about a year until they mysteriously reappeared again.

"I missed them, TAC! All of them! Ayase, Sion, Domon, Yuuri… especially Yuuri! They're my friends, and I can't go on without them!"

"I understand how you feel…" a voice spoke from behind him. Tatsuya turned around to see Eiji, whose wounds had healed almost completely, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Eiji! Why are you outside the medical equipment? You're not fully healed!"

"It'll be alright. All I need is tomorrow's underwear, and I'll be fine," he put a hand on Tatsuya's shoulder, "I know what it's like to be far apart from a friend who you want to see again. My friend, Ankh, gave me his final medal, which held his lifeforce, knowing that it would kill him. Because of what happened, I swore that I would restore him again, and I know that I can reach that goal…"

"Eiji…"

"I must go to help Luka. Don't worry about Yuuri… when the time comes, you'll be with her and the others…" Eiji smiled, then ran off toward the hanger.

Tatsuya looked in the direction of Eiji, smiled, then walked where everyone was going.

* * *

"Hmph! This method of time travel doesn't seem as efficient as the DenLiner…" Momotaros muttered inside Eric's head.

"Everyone has their method of travel, Momotaros…" Eric replied.

"I want to fight some more bad guys!" another voice, coming from a purple dragon-like creature similar to Momotaros, shouted out as well.

"Patience, Ryutaros…" another voice, coming from a light blue turtle creature, replied, "You'll get your chance…"

"Okay, Luka, time travel is going to get really bumpy," Ayase advised, "Hold on tight to the restraining harness so as to not fall out of your seat."

"Eiji… please be okay…" Luka murmured as the Time Ship started up.

**"TIME SHIP LAUNCH IN 15… 14… 13…"**

"Luka!" Eiji shouted, running toward the ship.

"Eiji?!" Luka gasped, as he opened the door and rushed inside.

"You didn't think you were going to do this alone, were you?"

"Eiji… you're alright!"

"Takes a lot more to take me down. Besides, my friend needed my help. Thanks for trying to help me regain control…"

"Thanks for not dying! You had me worried there!"

"Looks like you really do care for me…" Eiji chuckled.

Luka frowned at him, then punched him lightly in the shoulder. "As if! The only reason I didn't want you to die was so I could pay you back for saving my life."

"Well, let's see what our friends have gotten themselves into…"

**"3…"**

As the countdown continued, the time portal in front of the time ship opened, set with the coordinates to help their friends. A large yellow robot, Providus, stepped behind the ship as its fist extended, ready to give the time ship enough momentum to get through the portal.

"**2…"**

Eiji got himself into the restraining harness as the two braced for time travel.

**"1… IGNITION!"**

At that moment, Providus swung its arm at the back of the time ship, propelling it through the portal. Eiji and Luka could feel the speed of the vessel as time began to move backwards for them. It felt like two much for Luka, as she slowly passed out from the strain.

* * *

Notes: Geez, I don't know what it is about inter-continuitous shipping. Sometimes it just seems to work. BlossomXDexter works... one fan said how I was doing LinkXSamus works... now it's starting to hint at LukaXEiji... Eh. Whatever. Like it or hate it, that's how it's going so far.

Also, yes, I included the Den-O from my other fanfic into this one. What did you guys expect? Time travelling hero in the future! It worked! Though, a lot of people in the reviews guessed Den-O or New Den-O, and so you guys were right! Anyways, next chapter is a continuation of what happened with Marvelous and Gentaro, so stay tuned. As always, please review, follow, and favorite. Though, reviewing is something I really ask you guys to do, because it tells me that you are actually reading this and that what I'm actually doing is worth it...


	16. Chapter 16: Warriors Unite!

Well, glad I'm finally getting back into the swing of things... Should have Sentai X Rider finished by the end of the month, then I can focus on my other projects. Anyways, same disclaimers apply. Let's read this chapter man-to-man! XD

* * *

**"Attention! Attention! We have reached the time zone of 1976! Unable to find proper landing zone! Deployment Protocals initiated!"**

Luka awoke to the sound of the electronic alert system as she realized they had arrived in 1976! She looked down upon the battle to see a red figure down below with 13 other warriors. It was Captain Marvelous!

"Eiji! Eiji, wake up!" Luka shouted, shaking Eiji awake. The rider awoke and looked down at the battle. He eyed one of the warriors, who's armor was white and shaped like a rocket.

"It's Gentaro!" Eiji exclaimed as the two got out of their harnesses. They opened one of the hatches on the time ship and saw a giant monster attacking the group of heroes below.

"Guess we have no choice but to jump…" Luka stated, preparing to transform, "You ready?"

Eiji placed his red medals into the OOO driver and nodded. "Always ready."

"Gokai Change!" "Henshin!"

As the two jumped from the time ship, which continued on auto-pilot to find a safe landing zone, their transformations began around them as they prepared for battle.

* * *

Marvelous and Gentaro looked at the goliath that stood before them, which began to knock around the veteran riders and rangers around them.

"My God, that thing is huge!" Gentaro shouted.

"No duh, but we have to stop it no matter what!" Marvelous replied, drawing his Gokai Saber. He charged the HeatJoker Dopant, but was blown back by the flames it produced.

"I don't think this what people on the internet in America mean when they say to put up a flame shield," Gentaro joked.

"Quit fooling around! You have your rider abilities, correct?"

"Of course, but…"

"Then use them!"

Gentaro shrugged, and placed a pink, pogo stick-like Astroswitch in the left leg slot and pressed the button down. **"HOPPING: ON!" **The Hopping Module then appeared on Gentaro's leg as he jumped up high into the air, taking out what looked like a Red and Blue cell phone and ripping it in half, placing the Astroswitches on the ends of it into the arm slots of his belt.

**"N/S MAGNET: ON!"**

"Eat magnetic pulse!" Fourze shouted, now in his silver-colored Magnet States, as he aimed the shoulder cannons of the Magnet States straight at the Dopant. He was not expecting, however, the powerful fiery burst that blasted him out of the sky and his comrades off their feet on the ground.

"No one can defeat me now!" HeatJoker Dopant laughed, as he held his foot over Akaranger, Ichigo, and GokaiRed.

"Ichigo-sempai! Marvelous-san!" Gentaro shouted, too weak to get up from the massive blow, which had knocked the Magnet Switches out of his belt.

"Farewell, Kamen Riders! Super Sentai!" NejiBlack laughed as he stepped down. However, just when it seemed Marvelous's time had run out, he heard an energy slashing sound above him. He looked up to see GokaiYellow sliding down NejiBlack's back with her Gokai Saber piercing his body.

"AGH!" NejiBlack shouted, "What the heck?!"

"Luka!" Marvelous shouted, thankful that his teammate had come.

"Thought you could use my help, Captain!" Luka replied, as she landed next to him and helped him up, "Thankfully, I'm not alone…"

NejiBlack was slowly recovering, but a fiery barrage flew at him. He turned around to see OOO in Tajador form kick him in his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Eiji! Great to see you!" Gentaro stated as OOO helped him to his feet.

"Riders stick together, remember?" Eiji replied as the four turned to see NejiBlack get up again.

"Think it's time we switch strategies…" Marvelous mused as he threw 7 red ranger keys over to Eiji and Gentaro. As they flew over to them, three changed into Os Medals and 4 into Astroswitches.

"Sounds good! Let's do it, Marvel-san!" Gentaro replied, throwing his Elec and Fire Switches over to Marvelous and Luka, which changed shape into Ranger keys that looked like Fourze's Elec and Fire States.

"Let's do it, guys!" Eiji shouted, placing the Os Medals in his belt in TaToBa form, while Gentaro activated the Ranger Switches and prepared to pull the lever on the side of his belt.

Once they were all ready, the 16 warriors stood against the giant foe.

"Die, Masked Warriors!" shouted NejiBlack, releasing a giant wave of fire.

"Let's make a show outta this!" Gentaro and Eiji shouted.

"Let's do this man-to-man!" Luka and Marvelous replied. Together, the four activated their powers to beat back the monster.

**"Kamen Rider Fourze!" "Go-Onger! Shinkenger! Goseiger! Scanning Charge!" "GEKIRANGER DEKARANGER BOUKENGER MAGIRANGER: LIMIT BREAK!"**

As electricity and fire surrounded Luka and Marvelous turning them into Fourze Elec and Fire states, 7 red rangers from Super Sentai past appeared in front of Fourze and OOO. Together, the twenty-three rangers and riders prepared their weapons to face the threat. The transformations and summoning created a massive wall of force that blew away the wall of fire as well.

"Uchuu Kitaa!" everyone shouted as they went into battle with the large Nejiranger. Luka seemed to be able to use Billy the Rod effectively to hit some of the Copidites that NejiBlack had summoned. To her, it seemed similar enough to use as her Gokai Saber. Together, she stood back to back with Momoranger and Go-On Red attacking the surrounding copidites while Kamen Rider X, Kiranger, and the ranger clone of BoukenRed used their staff, Ki Sticker, and spear-like Bouken Javelin to hit the Zennitts around them. Meanwhile, OOO sliced up Gormin with his Medajaliber alongside MagiRed, GoseiRed, and ShinkenRed using their swords. GekiRed fought alongside Nigo, Amazon, and Akaranger using punch attacks against Buglars, while Stronger, Aoranger, Riderman, DekaRed, and Midoranger used projectile attacks and lightning to attack NejiBlack.

"I think you need to cool off!"Marvelous shouted jumping from above and shooting the Hee-Hack Gun in extinguish mode at NejiBlack. The monster roared, trying to swat GokaiRed out of the sky.

"Marvel-san!" Gentaro shouted, throwing him two more astroswitches with a 2 and a 19 on them. Marvelous grabbed them as they and the Fire Key fused into a new key which Marvelous put into the keyhole that replaced the switch spot on the gun. Instantly, the Launcher and Gatling gun modules appeared on his legs, which began to fire missiles and bullets viciously alongside the Hee-Hack Gun. The barrage halted NejiBlack as he roared again.

"Ichigo-sempai, V3-sempai, now!" Fourze shouted. On command, Ichigo and V3 jumped from the cliff face, dive kicking towards NejiBlack as wind surrounded their bodies.

"Rider Double Kick!" the riders shouted, smashing down on NejiBlack and extinguishing his flames.

"Now's our chance!" Marvelous shouted, "Let's finish him!"

"Alright!" Gentaro agreed, throwing a drill-like yellow switch to Marvelous with the number S-3 on it, which split into 2 smaller drill switches with the number 3. Marvelous caught one, then kicked the other to Luka with his heel. The switch fused with their keys, which they placed into their Mobirates, spawning a Drill Module on their left legs.

Gentaro activated his own Drill switch along with an orange one in his right arm slot. **"ROCKET: ON! DRILL: ON!"**

"Ikuze!" the three shouted, jumping into the air as Gentaro rocket punched the Dopant. He then held himself steady, pulling the lever on his right with his left hand to activate limit break.

**"ROCKET DRILL: LIMIT BREAK!"**

"Rider Triple Drill Kick!" Luka, Marvelous, and Gentaro shouted, drill kicking at the Dopant from different angles. As they passed through NejiBlack's mutated body, they could hear one last scream as the Nejiranger exploded once and for all.

The three warriors landed by their fellow soldiers, spinning around by their leg a bit as the Drill modules impacted in the ground. However, Gentaro was able to regain his footing while Marvelous and Luka changed back to their Gokaiger forms, rather dizzy from all the spinning.

The red ranger clones began to disappear and formed as ranger keys again in Marvelous's hand.

"Good work, kid," Marvelous stated, throwing back the Fourze keys which changed back into Astroswitches.

"Thanks. You did an awesome job out there as well, Marvel-san," Gentaro replied, holding out his hand to him. Marvelous took his hand, as the two performed the special handshake that Gentaro does with his friends.

"Well, looks like everything is well, now," Luka stated, "Time to get home, Captain."

"Right," Marvelous replied, "We need to find Ahim, Joe, and Don and help them."

"We should probably try to find our comrades, Shotaro and Phillip, as well," Eiji added.

The group suddenly heard a laugh from above, as a familiar white and pink Nejiranger appeared above them.

"You're not going anywhere, super heroes!"

"Lila!" Eiji and Luka shouted, ready to battle.

"Time's running out for you four. Your friends are doing no better!" NejiWhite laughed, shooting multiple white fireballs which blasted away the veteran rangers and riders, only leaving Marvelous, Luka, Gentaro, and Eiji surrounded by a group of unconscious warriors. To their surprise, the Gorangers and Legendary Riders began to fade in front of them as the world began to erase itself.

"Time's up, rangers!" Lila laughed, "Chronos has already finished his goals in 2013, and the end of all worlds is a hand! Soon, we shall make the world in our image!"

"That'll be the day, Lila!" Eiji retorted, ready to fight.

"We'll see. Have fun with your demise, Super Sentai and Kamen Riders!" with that, Lila shot one more burst of energy at them, creating a portal similar to the ones Chronos had created, sucking the four into the dark abyss.

* * *

Notes: First off, since I am rather excited (correction: beyond excited) at the time this was posted, I want to say that I watched the first episode of RWBY, Rooster Teeth's new web series, today... and it was AWESOME! Seriously, it gave me the energy I needed to finish the chapter after watching the premiere. It especially helped writing the fight scene while listening to the new main theme to the show. Needless to say, RWBY is amazing and was worth all the anticipation I had for months waiting for it, so go and watch the first episode, and tell the RT crew that they rock!

Anyways, onto fanfic-related notes... I originally just wanted to have Luka and Marvelous just use Fourze's powers and not have OOO and Fourze use the ranger keys, but then I realized what had happened during Movie War Megamax (pretty awesome Movie War, like the others), and thought "What the heck. We'll have them summon the past 7 red rangers before Gokaiger." and so it happened...

I'm surprised no one commented in the reviews about Lila mutating into NejiWhite. I expected at least SOMETHING from that. *shrugs* Guess she isn't that important. Anyways, review, follow, favorite... you know the drill. I really recommend reviewing because it lets me know that you are there reading this and gives me good feedback about my writing...


End file.
